Bitter Vengeance
by MickeyRos
Summary: 15 years have passed since Philip left Salem and he hasn't returned since Chloe recovered from her transplant and picked Brady over him. Victor has died and Philip finally returns but not alone, he returns with a plan of vengeance. Please R&R!
1. Kiriakis has arrived

**Bitter Vengenace**

**Chapter One**

_Kiriakis has arrived_

In celebration of the long waited engagement of Chloe Lane Wesley and Brady Black, the Brady's, Blacks, and the Wesley's met for dinner at Tuscany. The celebration fell just two days after they had put Victor Kiriakis into the ground for good.

Bo Brady returned to the table after a brief reprieve from taking to Billie . "Billie said that Philip left Japan days ago and she hasn't seen or heard from him since. She said she was surprised that he hadn't shown up for the funeral. According to her, he left Japan immediately after he found out. She assumed he'd arrived before the funeral."

"Well, it's not like Philip was so excited to get here in the first place, Bo. Hell, he hasn't stepped foot in Salem since he left town fifteen years ago. And frankly, I'm surprised that he was even going to show up at all." Brady replied as Bo sat down. He placed his arm over the back of Chloe's chair as he leaned toward her.

"Brady," Shawn said warningly. It seemed like every time they all got together Brady couldn't wait to defame Philip in some form, more often than not he used the fact that his uncle had yet to return to Salem after all these years— as it were some major crime. And after years of hearing the same litany of supposed sin of an uncle over and over again, Shawn was annoyed with Brady.

"What? It's not like I'm lying or anything. We all know that Philip never came to Salem for anything or anyone. Remember when Lucas and Sami were married, he didn't come back for that and Lucas is his brother. Take your own wedding for example, Shawn, he didn't come back for that either." Brady added. "So is there any doubt as to him coming here for the funeral of his father."

Shawn sighed and picked up his drink. It was true Philip hadn't come back for his wedding or Lucas' but he knew that Philip just wasn't ready to see Chloe again so soon after they had broken up finally. But, that was thirteen years ago and Shawn wasn't stuck on it. Brady obviously was…

Belle knew that Brady's evident dislike for Philip always got to Shawn. They had had several conversations on it in the past. She grasped his hand under the table squeezing it, before she replied to Brady. "That's not fair Brady. Philip make not have come back to Salem but he did sent us a wedding gift and a note which is more than he had to do."

"Yeah, that's Philip alright he shows off his wealth rather than to bother showing up for his best friend's wedding. Yeah that's real mature." Brady snorted.

"Now, wait a minute Brady, Philip did sent a lovely gift to Belle and Shawn for their wedding but it's not fair for you to condemn him for being born with money. It's not like he had a choice in the situation." Nancy reasoned out. Although, she was no fan of Philip's she knew that whenever he spent his money on gifts they had always been from the heart considering what she had seen from his time with Chloe when they were younger.

"Well either way, he still could have shown up for his _father's_ funeral. Grandpa Vic loved his selfish son more than anything in the world and for Philip to disrespect him like that … it's just plain wrong." Brady commented. Everyone at the table was silent. They knew what Brady had said was true. Victor had loved his son more than anything. And it was one thing for Philip not to be in here when he died; it was quite another to not even show up for his funeral.

"You shouldn't go off making accusations like that Brady. We don't have any idea why Philip didn't come for the funeral. And I'm sure if he could of he would have been here–––," Bo started defending his younger brother.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, big brother. But, don't you think that's just the tiniest bit self-righteous considering that you didn't even tell me my own father died?" A voice said a few feet away from the table as everyone turned to see Philip Kiriakis standing there like a missing link to the party.

* * *

Philip had been in Japan on business when he had heard the news that his father had died. Shock couldn't even describe what he had felt after hearing that the only person to give him whatever he needed, to help him and always be there for him was gone. It didn't measure what he felt, it was only a mere portion of the grief and pain that he felt at that moment. The shock in fact, had been brief, but the feelings of anger rose like a bonfire within him. No one in Salem had bothered to inform him. Instead, he had to find out from an outdated newspaper in route from another destination at the airport. He'd hopped on the next available flight to Greece; there he knew that he would get to the truth of the matter about his father. He couldn't be dead, Philip assured himself, but if he was there would be hell to pay for the people in Salem.

Once he arrived back at his home in Greece, Billie called to tell him that Bo was planning the funeral and would wait for him to get home. Austin and Nicole had left message with Aida his housekeeper and Lucas sent a telegram expressing his sorrow for Philip from Africa. All his siblings had cared enough to get in touch with him—at least all his siblings on his mother's side.

His relationship with his siblings on his mother's side had gotten better once he had left Salem. Even Vivian had called and left her condolences. What really amazed him was that no one seemed to care on his father's side of the family. He did not receive a call, email or note from the Brady's or the Blacks. Though, every since he'd left Salem the ties between the other families were somewhat severed, he'd expected at least a call from someone.

That was not his only surprise though. His other surprise had been arriving in Salem that night to find out not only had they not called him about Victor's death. They had held Victor's funeral without him. Billie had been wrong, Bo did not decide to wait on him for the funeral, he just went ahead without him.

After he'd arrived in Salem, he was picked up in a black limo and whisked to the Kiriakis Mansion, the place he had once called home only to be informed that the funeral had gone on without him. Upon hearing this bit of news he headed to the gravesite at the Kiriakis Mausoleum where Victor had been buried. Walking into the Mausoleum he went directly to the newest black marble tombstone enabled "Victor Kiriakis."

Sitting on the bench in front of it, he placed a red rose on the cold ground.

"Hey Dad, I bet you never thought that Venice would be the last time we saw each other uh? I know I sure didn't ... I always thought that you were invincible you know, someone who would never die." He traced the lettering of his father's name.

"…And now you're gone … you're gone and I never got to tell you that I need you. I never got to tell you that I love you." His gulped the last statement as his throat clogged with emotion. Standing he pinched his eyes with his fingers willing the tears not to drop.

"I know that I've been gone from Salem a long time." He looked off into the distance and laughed a harsh abrasive sound. "Hell, I'll be honest, I never expected to come back unless it was someone's funeral," Philip shoved his hand through his thick dark blonde hair. "Just, not yours." Reaching out his ran his hand over the engraved name of his father again as if trying to reach his father in the great beyond.

"I promise you this Dad, I've finalized the plans for everything we had planned and I will stay in Salem to see them through. I will make sure the name Kiriakis is never uttered without the respect and fear it deserves. We are the kings of the ocean, the kings of Titan. Salem may think that they've seen the last of the Kiriakis line but their wrong. I may have left here a pathetically, foolish boy in love. But, I return a man … a man with a name and enough power to punish anyone who dares to defy me. Gone is the boy who was the laughing stock of Salem."

"And it's time Salem knew just how powerful and ruthless Philip Kiriakis can be and nothing will get in my way, _nothing_." Philip said softly before raising and leaving the Mausoleum with a crack of thunder and lightening showing him the way.

* * *

Chloe sat in silence as she listened to Brady gripe about Philip. She had heard these things herself from Brady many times before and this was nothing new. It wasn't as if everything Brady had said wasn't true. No, Philip had left Salem 15 years before, after she had chose Brady. And while she had never meant to hurt Philip, she could never deny what her heart felt even all those years ago.

It was the time during her illness that she and Brady had bonded making the connection they already felt stronger as friends and then turn into something more. She knew that she would end up hurting Philip in the end by telling him the truth. The worse part was hurting him, especially after all he'd done for her. Philip had been a match and sat in the hospital with her donating his bone marrow. After they had both gotten better Chloe did the only thing she could do she leveled with Philip and told him the truth. She had feelings for Brady that she couldn't deny and they could never be together again.

To say that Philip hadn't taken the news well would be an understatement. He closed himself off to everyone except his family when he returned home. Never, did he let anyone talk to him not Belle, not Shawn, and not Mimi. He wouldn't accept calls or allow them to visit him. Weeks had pass by and no one heard a word from him. It was only when Belle had finally decided enough was enough and she went over the Mansion to see him that she was informed of Philip's departure from Salem with his father to go to school. He had simply packed up and left Salem without even saying goodbye. There was no tape sent, no little gifts or phone calls. He hadn't even returned her necklace that she had given back to him to hold. He just left.

At first, she had been sad and angry that Philip just cut her out of his life completely. But as time went by she understood why he did what he did. So she continued on with her life going to Julliard like she had planned before getting sick. Since that time she had only seen Philip once … eight years ago at one of her shows in New York. The encounter had been brief but the memory of it was everlasting. Even when, she had come back to Salem two short years ago and renewed her relationship with Brady she hadn't expected Philip to come back. Of course, she hadn't expected Victor to die either. When she learned of Victor's death she knew then that his return would be inevitably enforce Philip's arrival back to Salem. She had hoped that before he returned that she would be happily married to Brady.

Not that she was afraid of Philip's reaction to seeing her all these years later, she reasoned to herself. No, it was just that Philip had changed from what Belle had told her. He was no longer the sweet boy in love with her. No, he was a different person, more serious, more intense, more everything that he wasn't before he'd left now he was a man. The only thing that concerned Chloe the most out of all the changes in Philip was his unpredictability. As a teenager you could always see they rage growing within his eyes just waiting to be unleashed. All his emotions had been right there on his face for all to see. But, now as a man, he had learned to cover this rage so much so you could never see it coming.

* * *

Bo was the first to react. "Philip, that's not what you think is it?" He rose from the table to go to his half-brother. Not actually believing that Philip would think he would do such a thing to him. "I know you're upset about Victor's death but–––,"

"But what? You think I didn't want to know that my father had died? You _honestly_ think that I preferred hearing the news from a newspaper?" Several people around the table sucked their breath. Philip looked over at the table eying each person smiling evilly. "Oh yes, my saintly brother Bo, here didn't even bother the tell me that my father died. But ,then again why would he even bother when he never considered Victor as his father in the first place." Philip said as he turned to back to Bo.

"That's not true Philip. I cared about your-our––,"

"That's exactly my point, Bo. You never cared about my father, he was nothing more than a sperm donor to your mother. The only reason you ever bothered to see him was to when you needed his money or his clout to get you something. You know nothing about _my_ father or me. So I don't want or need your pathetic excuse of forgiveness. It's too damn late for that."

Bo was neither shocked nor surprised by Philip's reaction. Probably because the most of what Philip said was true. He had long ago resolved that while Victor had fathered him, Shawn Brady would forever be the man he addressed as father. However, he knew that Philip was just lashing out so he ignored it. "Look Philip, you're right. But, I had no idea that you were coming back to Salem. If I had known I would have waited for you. I–––,"

"You're what, sorry? Well it's too little, too late for your apologies. My father is gone and I wasn't even given the chance to say goodbye. I am the only child who ever," his eyes cut at Bo. "Acknowledged him and you didn't even bother to wait for me to get here. To make matters worse, you throw a goddamned party not even two days after he's buried." His eyes scorched everyone in the little group at the table.

Nancy, who like the rest had remained silent as Philip ranted could take no more as she stood, she advanced toward him, smoothing her dress down. "Philip, I think we all understand what you're going through with the death of your father. I'm sure everyone here feels horrible about that. However, it does not give you the right to come here and take your anger out on everyone. You should go home." Nancy said calmly all the while taking in the change in the man who now stood before her. His hair was darker graying slightly at the temples. His dark blue eyes were molten with a slivery anger. Dressed in the black suit, which spoke of his wealth. His whole aura screamed money. She was hard-pressed to believe that this man had once been the boy in love with her daughter. But, when he turned those cold, icy blue eyes at her even she felt the chills. This was not the same person who had been in love with Chloe, no this man was dangerous. Nancy was taken back when he boldly laughed at her, it was a rich and contempt filled laugh.

"Mrs. Wesley, or should I say Nancy. Do you honestly think I give a damn what you _think?_ You may be the mouth of Salem but my dear you are wasting your time. I don't care one iota about your little celebration. But. enlighten me as to what is the all important occasion for this party?" He asked looking around the table at the people sitting before him. It was then that Philip finally noticed Chloe sitting at the table. She hadn't changed much since when he last saw her eight years ago, she just looked more sophisticated. More beautiful than she had even when they were together as kids.

Chloe knew Philip's eyes were on her and she instinctively knew that if she wanted to salvage her engagement celebration she had to make Philip leave. "Philip, please don't cause a scene. Just leave." Chloe said as she walked over to stand by her mother and Bo. She placed her hand on Nancy's shoulder forgetting about the engagement ring on her finger.

Philip's razor sharp gaze didn't miss a thing. He walked over and grabbed Chloe's hand off of Nancy's shoulder and clutched it in his. Chloe grasped at the strong hold he had on her hand. Brady stood up in the background, intending to make Philip release his fiancé's hand. But, Shawn held him off. Philip looked up from staring at Chloe's hand to look at her. "I see why now," he sang low in his voice, the vaguest hint of dimples showing, with none of the benevolence of his youth. His mouth twisted in a cruel rendition of a smile "… Brady finally got you right where he wanted you." He said his gaze glued to Chloe's. Then he dropped hand as if it were some infectious disease. For a brief moment Chloe thought that she saw a glimpse of hurt in Philip's eyes. But, it was later masked with his icy blue eyes. "I'm leaving, don't worry I don't want to ruin your little celebration." He said to the room in general. He headed to the door and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Abruptly though, he turned and came back to Chloe, "Oh, how silly of me I almost forgot," he said cold eyes glimmering "I can't leave without honoring the engaged couple." Philip said before jerking Chloe to him and kissing her.

Chloe didn't know what to do as Philip kissed her. At first, she didn't react asshe was swept into the past as the when she was a teenager. However, that lasted briefly as Philip ended the turbulent kiss just as quick as he started.

He just stared down at Chloe for a moment, he couldn't understand why she hadn't pulled away or tried to push him away. Chloe just seemed just as stunned as him. Philip took a few steps back from her, only looking at her with an unanswered question in his eyes. "See you at the will reading." Then, he just turned and left the restaurant.

Chloe watched as he left the restaurant, unconsciously lifting her hand to her lips. "Are you okay?" Brady asked as he came up besides her, placing an arm around her shoulder comfortingly as he stared after Philip. He moved in front of her blocking her vision of the restaurant doors. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Brady asked looking down his brow furrowed.

Chloe moved her gaze to her fiancé standing before her and answered his question. "Yeah, I'm fine. Brady, really Philip didn't hurt me."

"That's good because if he had I probably would have killed him. Are you sure, you're fine?" He asked his voice filled with concern. Chloe looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Brady let's just get back to our party." She smiled reassuring at him as he led her back to the table. All the while talking about Philip's sudden appearance back in their lives. But, Chloe said nothing as she sat down. She was thinking about the man who had just kissed her. Her first true love, Philip Kiriakis, the man who she betrayed by falling in love with another.

She tried to immerse herself into the celebration but her eyes wondered to the door time after time, as she wonder about the boy she once knew and the man that he had become.


	2. The Will: What's Left Behind

**Chapter Two**

_The Will: What's Left Behind_

Philip was sitting on the corner of Gene Brisco's desk taking a long drag from his cigarette when the office door opened. In walked Bo and Hope, Shawn and Belle, and Brady and Chloe. He took one last drag watching as they filed in. Then stubbed out his cigarette and stood.

"Now I know why Belle is here with Shawn. But, why are you here Chloe? Because you certainly don't count as family."

"Yet, Philip. Chloe isn't family - yet. But, besides that, I asked her to be here with me. Do you have a problem with that?" Brady asked already annoyed by his uncle's presence in the room.

"As it happens, I do have a problem with that–––," Chloe interrupted Philip as he attempted to stalk toward Brady, she turned in front of Brady blocking Philip from him.

"Brady, it's alright. This is for family and I should leave." She replied touching his arm comfortingly not sparing a glance toward Philip when he made a snide comment under his breath. "I really don't mind." Truth be told, Chloe didn't want to be here anymore than Philip wanted her here. But, Brady had asked her to come, claiming that he needed her there with him, for comfort. Chloe had a sneaking suspicion though, that he really wanted her there to get at Philip but who knew.

"I believe I can solve this argument for you gentlemen. Miss Wesley must remain for the reading Philip, she has also been named in it." Gene Brisco said as he reentered his office. "Sorry, for my lateness I was stuck in court longer than I expected. As I was saying, Miss Wesley since the will includes you, I dare not allow you to leave." He moved around his desk and dropped his briefcase. Pulling out a blue folder he put on his glasses and settled into his chair. "Are we ready to go?" He asked looking up.

Everyone looked at one another as Philip answered from his chair in the back of the office. "Yes, lets get the show on the road, Gene. I'm sure everyone here is _anxious _to see what my father left them." He added snidely.

"If everyone will be seated we'll begin the reading." He waited then clearing his throat before he began. "I, Victor Kiriakis, being of sound mind and body …"

Philip sat off in the back silently observing his so-called _family_. He hadn't got a chance to observe them at Tuscany when he first arrived so now he decided was better than ever. Bo and Hope looked older with few wrinkles on their faces despite being well into their mid-fifties. Like his natural father, Bo still had a head full of hair, now a lighten brown with generous gray streaks. And despite not informing him of Victor's death, Philip had no doubt that Bo was still a goody-goody at heart much like his other half, Hope. She hadn't aged much either in fact she reminded him of Princess Gina in her later years because of the regalness of her silver mane.

Moving on his gaze went to the "perfect pair," his two-faced nephew and niece-in-law, Shawn and Belle. They were Barbie and Ken personified with not a hair out of place in their perfect little world. They made him sick by just being there with their self-righteous, indignant attitudes. Always making him think they were on his side, when really they couldn't wait to get him out of the picture so they could have their perfect little foursome, Belle and Shawn and Brady and Chloe. Always making him feel as if he could do nothing right, like he had something to prove.

Thinking of the perfect foursome, his gaze moved onto the deceitful woman he had once thought would be the only one for him and of course, his _favorite _antagonistic nephew, Chloe and Brady. Remarkably Brady hadn't changed at all, if anything he'd aged well - unfortunately. His hair was cut appropriately short for the business world he'd take by storm. He sported a clean-shaven look; drastically different from the way he looked 15 years earlier with absolutely no hint of a goatee or mustache in sight. And like the perfect duo, beside him his hands were entwined with Chloe's. Snorting softly to himself, Philip noted the large diamond rock glittering on Chloe's finger. She was the picture of complete elegance and grace that only a true diva could have. The up-swept brown hair, blazingly bright blue eyes with a somber, far off look in them, the perfectly painted crimson lips, and of course one couldn't forget the piece d'resistance – her gold diamond engagement ring.

Everyone single one of them fit into to this perfect picture little family. You have Bo and Shawn the tough policemen, Hope and Belle the stay-at-home wives and mothers (although, Philip knew that Belle worked at Basic Black as a fashion consultant before leaving to have her twins), Brady the elite businessman and vice president of Basic Black, and finally Chloe, the opera diva from New York with worldwide fame. Yes, they were the model of the perfect family, with the perfect little cookie cutter lives with no real problems or worries ––– Philip couldn't wait to destroy that.

" … Now to my family," Gene paused for a moment to look at them. "To my eldest son, Bo Brady, I leave the deeds to all my lands and properties in Ireland to do with as he sees fit." Gene glanced up a Bo briefly before continuing onto the next person. "To my youngest son, Philip Robert, I leave the controlling interest of fifty-five percent in Titan Industries, as well as the all the deeds to the properties held in my name with the exception of the aforementioned property willed to Bo. I also leave a trust to be opened by your hand for any future grandchildren you may have. And finally, to my son, I leave this letter with the stipulation that you read it after this reading alone." At the mention of a letter Philip perked up slightly, what on earth his father could have left him in that letter.

"To my grandsons, Brady Victor Black, Shawn Douglas Brady, and Zachary Theo Beauregard Brady, I leave the remaining stock in Titan Industries to do with as you see fit, trust funds set up at the time of your birth to opened to you no earlier than their 25th birthdays. To my great-grandchildren, Corey and Corisa Brady, I leave 10 million dollars to be used for their educations and with the remainder to placed in an account for which they can access upon their 25th birthday." Belle and Shawn had been surprised by Victor's gift for the twins. As far as they knew Victor had never even known their names. But, Philip wasn't shocked because he knew that of all Victor's faults he always made sure that his family would be taken care of.

He sat back waiting for Gene to finish reading the provisions for the will, he was waiting to see what his father had left Chloe. It was the only inheritance that concerned him outside his own. "… Finally, we have one last provision for the estate of Victor Kiriakis, toChloe Lane Wesley. To Ms. Wesley, I leave the knowledge of a jewel of which we share and a letter to be read under the aforementioned stipulations of my son Philip." Gene finished taking off his glasses and taking a sip of the glass of water before him.

Chloe thought over what Victor said he'd left her. Searching the far reaches of her mind, she couldn't for the life of her think of what he was referring to. She and Victor rarely, if ever, talked to one another and furthermore he certainly never shared any jewel with her. Chloe had been so busy trying to think of what Victor could have possibly left her that she almost missed Brady's inquisitive smile. "What?"

"What was Grandpa Vic talking about? What jewel do you share?"

"I have no idea Brady. I was just thinking the same thing myself. It doesn't make much sense to me." She replied standing up with Brady thinking over everything that Victor could possibly be talking about and coming up with nothing.

"Well, considering how generous he's been with everyone else, he's probably talking about some diamond or something." Belle added as she and Shawn came up next to them.

"Miss Wesley, Philip you two don't want to forget your letters," Gene said as he held out two envelopes for both of them to take. Chloe, who had forgotten about the letter turned and walked back over to Gene, as did Philip. They both reached out and took their letters pausing briefly as their hands touched. A shock went through both of them as both Chloe and Philip's eyes raised to each other. Then, without one word Philip took his letter and turned away from Chloe. Chloe stared after him for a second.

"Chloe," Brady called from the doorway expectantly. She turned and left the office with Brady in the opposite direction of Philip.

* * *

Philip walked into his office alone and shut the door. He had driven straight from Gene's office, after the will reading, to ensure everything was ready for Stefano's arrival back in Salem. Then, Gene suggested that Philip go home and read the letter Victor had left him. It would put his mind to ease about everything, or so Gene had informed him. So curiosity got the better of him and he did. Now he sat in his private office, on the Kiriakis estate, he pulled out the letter his father had left him. Flipping over the envelope he opened it and pulled the letter out. Placing his cigarette in the ashtray he read the last letter his father would ever send him.

_Dear Philip, _

_If you are reading this letter than I have died sooner than I would have liked. I was unable to tell you two very important things that I hope and know will change your life forever. The first thing that I want you to know is that I love you Philip and I always have no matter what you did or if you made me angry. My love for you, my son, is unconditional._

_Now onto the second more pressing issue. I have kept a secret from you that has racked my mind for years. But, when it came down to it, I knew this secret had to be kept until you were ready to heard it. And when you returned to Salem I would have revealed all to you. As you know, one of my vices is to never forget or forgive anyone for harming my family and because of my unwillingness to do what needed to be done ages ago you were hurt deeply. By now you have to be curious as to what I am talking about so I will tell you … because of my neglect, you had your heart broken by one Chloe Lane Wesley and in the process lost all those you held dear to your heart including your family and friends._

_You saved the life of the girl you loved and she repaid you by betraying you with your nephew. And everyone, including myself, seemed to made you feel as if you were all alone in the world with no one to depend on or talk to. I blame myself for the cold man you became when you left Salem years ago because I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. But, more importantly I blame Chloe Wesley for breaking your heart and taken away the son, who did everything, he could to please her even sacrificing his own life for hers. On the day you left I vowed that I would get my revenge on her if it was the last thing I did. So that very day I started my investigation taking over where Craig's left off in the search for Chloe's birth father, thinking I could get his help in seeking my revenge. _

_It took me nearly two years but I finally tracked down a link to Chloe's father … her Grandfather, Stefano Dimera. Chloe was the biological child of Dr. Frederick Sykes otherwise known as Tony Dimera. And as you know Stefano never died like the people of Salem suspected; no he hid out on an island outside of Crete waiting for the perfect time for the Phoenix to resurface. When I tracked him down we made a deal, a pack if you will, I would help him ease his way back into Salem and in return he would allow me to seek my revenge on Chloe without any repercussions. Now, I know you what you are going to say Philip, but you work with Dimera, you know that the plans to bring him back to Salem are perfectly legit and no one is none the wiser._

_I should fill you in on how Stefano's plan originally shaped out. He and Andre had made this story up so Andre could return to Salem as Tony (who did die years before of course) to ensure Lexie's safety from the law. According to Stefano, Lexie was never to know the truth about his "death" until the time was right. I have no idea when Stefano decided the time would be "right," but by that time it wasn't important. That was the day the partnership between the most powerful men in Salem was struck, and as you know Philip, the plan is underway. _

_However, Stefano and I discovered a slight problem with the plans two years ago that could not be ignored. You were working in Venice on special project for Titan at the time when the problem presented itself because Chloe came back to Salem. Although, we had planned for her presence we never suspected she wouldn't come alone. What I am about to tell you is the key not only to my provision for Chloe in the will but also to Stefano's arrival in Salem. I can't tell you who this person is or how they are related to Chloe but when you find the person with the initials LJW you will find the answer. Philip, it is up to you to unlock the truth that had been denied to you for years and decide if vengeance shall be served._

_Your loving father,_

_Victor_

Philip picked up his cigarette and thought about Victor's letter. It would seem that Chloe had a secret and Victor knew about it. Whatever it was it made Victor stop his plans of vengeance completely. And that was very much unlike him. "Well Dad, it doesn't matter what she has on you. Vengeance will be mine." Philip said smashing his cigarette before he stormed out the room.

* * *

Brady had dropped Chloe off before he headed back to work at Basic Black. So she decided that since she was at home by herself now was the best time to read Victor's letter. She pulled the letter out of her purse as she drank a glass of water in the kitchen. But, once out she stared at it on counter, debating with herself on whether to open it or not.

"God, Chloe just do it. Open the damn letter and then you can move on with the rest of your life and not worry one more day about Victor Kiriakis." Tapping her fingers on the counter top, she just stared at the letter. "Oh what the hell – what can he do to me now," she said as her curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the letter. Tearing open the envelope she pulled out the letter and read:

_Chloe,_

_Did you think you could fool me? Did you think I wouldn't know, my dear? I know your secret about the "jewel"–– LJW and now so does my son._

_Victor_

Chloe dropped the letter as her hands started to shake. "How could he know?" Was all she got out before Chloe started toward her bedroom. She was throwing things into a suitcase when Nancy arrived home.

"Chloe," Nancy called out from the living room after she placed her purse down. Upon hearing no response she went to Chloe's bedroom figuring she may be there. When she arrived in her daughter's bedroom she was surprised to see Chloe packing a suitcase. "What on earth are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Mother, I'm packing." Chloe replied pulling out some more clothes from her closet and folding them haphazardly into the suitcase.

"Yes, but why are you packing? Has something happened – I thought you didn't have another show until October." Nancy said watching her daughter hurriedly stuff things into the suitcase.

"I don't but … things change. I'm going back to New York tonight. I need to get out of here before," Chloe paused in her packing and looked up at Nancy. "Where's LJ?"

Nancy frowned, "She's outside with Brownie why?" Nancy asked but Chloe got a worried look on her face and stormed out of the room. Nancy had no choice but to follow her if she wanted any answers.

The Wesley household outside by the porch…

Philip had parked his black Mercedes Benz on the curb and was walking up to the porch when he saw a small child; no more than five or six come from the side of the house with a miniature black toy poodle trailing after her. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress with dogs on it, now smudged slightly with dirt. Her hair was the most interesting shade of brown with auburn glints in it, in pigtails. She had the face of a cherub. Clearly, she was Nancy and Craig's daughter.

"Come on Brownie, we gotta get back 'fore Momma catches us." She was saying as she and the small dog trudged up the stairs on the porch. As she rounded the porch she turned and saw Philip watching her. "You know it's not very polite to stare, it's rude." She told him boldly returning his gaze clearly with light hazel eyes that reminded him of someone.

Philip was surprised by her response usually children seemed to shy away from him, but not this child she was different. "I didn't mean to stare," was all he said.

"Well … I guess that's alright." Tilting her head to the side she questioned, "So, who are you mister and what's ya' doing here?"

Philip came onto the porch and kneeled before the child holding out his hand, "I'm Philip Kiriakis. What's your name?" She shook his hand.

"You're Uncle Brady's uncle aren't you? Grandpa's son, right?" She questioned softly. Philip nodded not understanding how she knew him. "This is my dog Brownie and I'm Lily. I'm sorry about your father. You're not sad about him anymore are you?" She asked with her childlike innocence yet strangely direct like an adult.

Philip was somewhat taken back by the child's odd manner. One minute she was questioning him like he was a criminal casing the house. In the next, she was offering him sympathy, checking to make sure his was alright. "I'm doing better now, but I wasn't at first. Thank you for asking," the girl nodded understandably. Frankly, the child was beginning to make him uncomfortable. It was like she had some insights in his feelings. "Well, I was wondering if your sister or mother was home. I need to talk to one of them."

"I don't have a sister. Only my Mommy, Daddy and Grandma and Grandpa." She answered then frowned. "At least I don't think I have any sisters or brothers."

Philip was confused to say the least. "You don't know?" He asked incredulously. "How can you not know?"

Lily got upset; putting her hands on her hips she glared at him. Oddly, enough it reminded him of Victor whenever he got annoyed. "I don't know because my Daddy doesn't live with me and he might have kids that my Grandpa didn't know about. Do you have any kids?" She asked tartly.

"No but what does that have to do with anything?" He replied not believing he was in an argument with a six year old.

"Well, then no, I don't have any sisters!" She yelled at him just as the door opened.

"Liliana Jade Wesley who are you yelling at?" Chloe said rushing out the house to see who her daughter had gotten into an argument with. She couldn't see who it was because Lily was blocking their face. But coming out onto the porch she was taken by surprise as the person Lily was yelling at stood up to his full height – it was Philip and he was shocked. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"With my Daddy because he was acting like an idiot asking stupid questions." She replied glaring accusingly at her father and looking at her mother, this time though, her dimples were in full affect. Both Chloe and Philip gazes clashed onto their daughter.

"What did you say, Lily? Your father, why do you think he is your Daddy?" Nancy asked shocked herself as she came onto the porch.

"Because Grandpa told me so." Lily replied.

"LJW – Lily Jade Wesley, I should have figured it out." Philip said to himself, raising his gaze to glare at Chloe, his jaw clenching.

"But sweetie why would Craig tell you something like that?" Nancy asked kneeling before the little girl.

"Not Momma's Daddy. My other Grandpa, you know _his_ Daddy." She said pointing to Philip. "He told me my Daddy was coming to Salem and that it was a surprise and no one else knew. And he told me a secret about Mommy, too."

Philip looked back down at his daughter wondering what his father had said to her. So he kneeled down beside her and asked, "And what secret is that Lily?"

She looked at her grandmother and father kneeling beside her and then at her mother. "Mommy's Daddy's Daddy is coming home too."

* * *

Tell me what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. A Past Revealed

**Chapter Three**

_A Past Revealed_

Philip sat in the limo awaiting Stefano's arrival. The Phoenix was finally back in Salem. To Philip, his arrival couldn't be any sooner because they had a lot to talk about. Starting with the secret of his daughter. Allthough, after his confrontation with Chloe a few days before he wasn't even sure if she was his daughter.

…Two Days Earlier… Philip's side (Previously in Chapter 2)

_"What did you say, Lily? Your father, why do you think Philip is your Daddy?" Nancy asked shocked herself as she came onto the porch. _

_"Because Grandpa told me so." Lily replied._

_"LJW – Lily Jade Wesley, I should have figured it out." Philip said to himself, raising his gaze to glare at Chloe, his jaw clenching._

_"But sweetie, why would Craig tell you something like that?" Nancy asked kneeling before the little girl._

_"Not Momma's Daddy. My other Grandpa, you know his Daddy." She said pointing to Philip. "He told me my Daddy was coming to Salem and that it was a surprise and no one else knew. He also told me a secret about Mommy, too."_

_Philip looked back down at his daughter wondering what his father had said to her. So he kneeled down beside her and asked, "And what secret is that Lily?"_

_She looked at her grandmother and father kneeling beside her and then at her mother. "Mommy's Daddy's Daddy is coming home too." _

_Chloe took control of the situation then deciding that she needed clear up the situation with Philip without her mother and her daughter standing by. "Mom, could you take Lily and go inside, please, I need to talk to Philip alone." She replied hoping her mother would agree and let her handle things her way._

_"Of course sweetie, Lily and I will go inside and leave you two to talk things out. Come on Lily-bean." Nancy said lightly as she stood up along with Philip and grasped Lily's hand heading toward the door._

_"Not yet Grandma, I wanna talk to my Daddy," Lily replied resisting Nancy's pull in the direction of the door._

_"Lily, you need not disobey your Grandmother I'm not going anywhere. You should do as your grandmother asked and go inside. The sooner your mom and I talk, the sooner I can come see you." Philip told his daughter knowing that now he knew of his daughter's existence there was nothing short of death that would keep him away._

_"Okay Daddy," Lily sighed as she immediately broke away from Nancy, hugged Philip and walked into the house with her. _

_Philip watched his daughter go in the house, silently seething with anger but with eyes filled with warmth that only a child could bring. However, once she was gone his eyes turned toward Chloe with an icy blue stare. "How could you keep me daughter away from me?"_

_"Philip it's not what you think––,"_

_"Isn't though. How could you Chloe?"_

_"I never intended––,_

_"What, you never intended on me finding out like this? Or you never intended for me to find out at all? Which is it, because I'd sure like to hear your excuse for this." He stalked closer to her, forcing her to back into the door._

_"Philip if you'd stop––,"_

_"If I'd stop coming close to you," he ran his hands through her hair, pushing it away from her face. "Touching you." He whispered as his mouth just abov hers. So close that she could feel his breath on her upper lip. His mouth descending on hers and unlike the kiss at Tuscany this kiss wasn't soft or welcoming it was punishing, forceful and demanding. _

_But, yet Chloe returned the kiss with fervor not being able to yield it. His tongue pushed passed her teeth seeking entrance into her mouth to take things to another level. One with passion and a hint of sexual hunger. It was upon the feeling of his tongue touching hers that she snapped out of her stupor, she reached up and she pushed him away with all her might._

_"If you would have listened-I would have said if you would stop trying to intimidate me you'd know the reason I never said anything to you about Lily is because she isn't yours." Chloe finished angrily knowing that she was angrier with herself than she was with him for letting the kiss happen._

_"She's what?" Philip asked sure he had misheard her. "Chloe, I know for a fact that I was the first man you ever slept with."_

_"Yes, you were the first, but not the last."_

_"Well, if I'm not Lily's father than who the hell is?" He demanded to know confident that she was just making this up._

_"My ex-fiancé, Darren Chiba. We had Lily together before we broke up. I'm sorry Philip."_

_"You don't honestly think I believe a word that comes out of your mouth do you? I learned a long time ago never to trust a lying bitch, like you." Hoping to get her to be honest with him. "I will check this out you know."_

_"Fine, check it out. You'll only see that I am telling the truth." She said refusing to back down._

_Philip decided then to go. He turned and walked down the porch steps. He was halfway back to his car when Lily ran out of the house._

_"Wait, I thought you weren't going to leave me?" He turned and kneeled in front of her._

_"'I'm not going to leave you. I'll be back." He told his daughter looking up at Chloe waiting for her to say something. "Don't even think of running, Chloe because I will be back for my daughter." He told her as he stood, got into his black Mercedes and drove away._

That had been the last he'd seen of Chloe or his daughter. Even though he sensed Chloe hadn't been telling the truth he wanted to make sure before he made his next move. Suddenly, the door opened and in came the Phoenix himself, Stefano Dimera, in all his glory. Philip waited for the door to close before he said anything.

"So when were you or my father going to tell me I had a daughter?" His eyes blazed with blue fire, a hint of his famous Kiriakis temper flaring.

"Ahh, I see you've met my lovely little great-grandchild. Well, I should say your father and I were waiting on you to make you're return to Salem. It is not exactly the kind of news you share with someone over the phone. Besides, you know what they say, seeing is believing." Stefano answered in his usual gruffly accented voice. "So now tell me, has everything been set? I trust you've had no problems thus far."

Philip shook his head. "I have slight problem with your granddaughter. Apparently, she and Brady Black are engaged to be married. But, that's not all there is also the issue of our _alleged_ blood relation."

"I'll set the engagement aside for the moment, while you tell me what this alleged blood relation business is about. Chloe is Liliana's mother and she is my granddaughter. I know this for a fact. What are you talking about?'

"While Chloe and Lily are related to you, according to your granddaughter it is questionable on whether she is my child."

Stefano frowned. "That makes no sense, of course you are Lily's father. Do you think Victor and I did not thoroughly check this out? You are her father and if Chloe says the opposite than she is _lying_."

Philip thought about what Stefano was saying. "Chloe claims her ex-fiancé Darren Chiba is the father."

"Ahh," Stefano shift back comfortably against the seat. "Well, now I am sure she is lying. There is no way that Chiba person could be Lily's father."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say, my boy, that the Chiba fellow would be more interested in sleeping with you than her."

Philip was surprised. "He's gay? Why would Chloe become involved with a man she knows is gay?" Then thinking over it to himself trying to make sense of it. "She wanted everyone to think that he was the father so no one would ever know about our tryst in New York that night." He snorted. "I knew she was lying but I wonder if my dear nephew knows I'm the father of the Chloe's little jewel."

Stefano frowned. "Well knowing the Black men like I do, I'd hasten to say he doesn't. But, it wouldn't make a difference after they married either. Something must be done about this situation immediately. I do not want my great-granddaughter anywhere near Brady Black. A Black will not raise her. She is a Kiriakis, a Dimera and such a child could not be raised by a Black … nor a Brady." Stefano said with such passionate arrogance and boundless distaste Philip knew he was serious and frankly he agreed with him. The last thing he wanted or would allow is his daughter to be raised by his nephew.

"You're right Stefano, we have to nip this Chloe/Brady situation in the bud. And we have to do it with Chloe on our side if we want to make the desired impact. But, first I need some information." He picked his cell phone and dialed a number after a moment someone answered the phone. "I need a favor," he said into the phone.

* * *

Things were starting to get back on track and soon Salem wouldn't know what hit 'em.

Chloe sat outside the office of Cameryn Reese awaiting her return. Sitting there she thought about what had brought her to this point, what made her come to seek legal counsel in the first place … Philip Kiriakis, the father of her daughter. It had all started a few days before on the day of Victor's will reading after she and Philip had, had their confrontation on her porch.

Three Days Earlier … Chloe's side

_"Lily, come on its time to go back in the house." Chloe had come down the porch and attempted to lead her daughter back in the house, but Lily jerked her hand away from Chloe._

_"You made my Daddy leave and I hate you for that!" Lily yelled at her mother as she ran into the house with tears running down her face. _

_Chloe sighed starting into the house after her daugther. Her mother was waiting for her just beyond the doorway. __"Where's Lily?" She asked looking around for her daughter._

_"I sent her upstairs so we could talk. It's true isn't it? Philip is Liliana's father." Nancy stated quietly._

_Chloe weary from her earlier conversation with Philip and Lily's announcement simply nodded yes._

_"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me assume Darren was her father Chloe?" Nancy asked hurt by Chloe's lack of trust in her to share this secret with her._

_"I never __revealed to anyone__ the truth about Lily's paternity, Mother. Not just you. Besides, it's not exactly the kind of thing I'd broadcast to the whole world or my parents. Can't you just imagine how you would have reacted." Nancy nodded seeming to accept Chloe's explanation. "I mean I could see the headlines now as clear as I could then, 'Opera Diva Chloe Wesley has lovechild by Kiriakis heir'." She snorted softly. "It was simpler if people thought Darren was the father." Chloe said not noticing that Nancy had a curious look on her face._

_"Lovechild?" She asked her eyebrow rising in suspicion. _

_"It's just a term Mother," Chloe replied, Nancy lowered her brow but kept her suspicions to herself._

_"Of course. But I was under the distinct impression that you and Philip hadn't seen each other since he left Salem years ago. So could you explain to me how it is that you two have a child together now fifteen years later." Chloe sighed this had been the question she was dreading. But, there was no way around it she'd left to tell Nancy the whole truth._

_"It was one of my premiere shows on the Met, La Traviata. You and Craig couldn't make it because of some big hospital conference and Brady was overseas. So it was just me. Darren had been pestering me to come to the premiere party with him for a while. And since no one was there I decided what the hell why not. I went to the party. Darren was introducing me to some of the guests brought by the investors and as it turned out Philip was there on business, he was one of the guests."_

_"At first I was shell-shocked, I hadn't seen or heard from him in seven years. He was there and I was so lonely, I couldn't go home and yet I didn't want to but I just wanted someone I knew to be there and he was. I latched onto him and we started talking. We must have talked about everything under the sun for a couple of hours except our personal lives. __We had to have been there for I don't know it seemed like hours when he finally asked me about Brady, why he wasn't there. And I… I told him the truth; I told him that I wasn't ready for a serious relationship after him. I don't think either of us knew what to say after that. So we danced, it was like I was back at the Last Blast again. Only this time, time stopped and everything was like it should have been … perfect. I never got sick and I was in his arms again." Unconsciously Chloe closed her arms around herself and ran her fingers down her arms. She had paused in the telling in her story caught up in the memories of that night._

_"The next thing I knew we were back at his hotel room and we made love. I knew at the time that it was stupid and that I shouldn't have gone back with him. But, I didn't care; I just wanted to be in his arms one last time. Just once to know what it could have been like__… no worries, no deceptions. I don't know how else to explain it." Turning she looked back at Nancy before continuing. "When I woke up the next morning in bed with him, I knew that I had made a mistake. I couldn't stay there with him because I knew if I did I would never be able to leave. Never have the career I wanted and I'd worked __too hard to get where I was … so I just left, I dressed and left before he woke up."_

_"Oh Chloe," Nancy remained quiet for a second to take in everything that Chloe had said. "How do you know that Darren couldn't be her father?"_

_"Mom, you know he's gay. Besides, there was never anything between us like that. When I found out I was pregnant with Lily, he offered to marry me. And I said yes, I don't know why. But, at the time I thought it was the best thing to do. As you know when it came down to it I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't let him do that for me, I honestly thought that no one would ever find out the truth. But, I was wrong, somehow Victor found out."_

_"So that's how Philip found out?" Nancy frowned. "Wait a minute, if Philip knows Liliana is his then why isn't he here demanding to see her? I mean that doesn't sound like him at all."_

_Chloe waved off her concerns. "That's because, he doesn't think she's his. I told him she wasn't."_

_"Chloe why would you do that?"_

_"To buy me sometime Mother. I need to check out something first." Chloe said heading into another room with Nancy following behind. Little did they know a certain pair of ears was listening to the whole conversation on the staircase._

_"You're not taking me away from my Daddy." She promised before she moved on to her room._

"Ms. Wesley, Ms Reese can see you now." The secretary said.

"Thank you," Chloe said entering the office of Cameryn Reese, she was just hanging up the phone as Chloe sat down.

"So Chloe, what can I do for you? Any problems with your contract?" Cameryn asked as she straightened her desk. She personally handled all of Chloe's legal matters.

"Actually, Cameryn it's not about business. This is a personal matter, it's about my daughter Lily. I think that her father is going to try to sue me for custody of her."

Cameryn frowned slightly as she considered the issue. "Chloe you have a stable job, not to mention the notoriety to go along with it. And I can assume you're still engaged to Brady Black, correct?" Chloe nodded. "Well, I don't see where Lily's father will have a leg to stand on. But, if you're concerned I'll look into the matter." She picked up a notepad ready to make notes. "Now tell me what your custody agreement is like now."

"We don't actually have one­­––,"

"What do you mean you don't have an agreement?" Cameryn asked shocked, Chloe was usually one of her most dependable clients.

"I mean that he didn't even know she existed, led alone that she was his."

"Chloe, I think you better tell me the whole story."

"When I first got pregnant, I didn't know how to contact the father, so I didn't. Besides, I knew he wouldn't want to be involved. So I decided that I just wouldn't tell him at all and that I'd let Brady adopt her when we got married."

"So then you're saying that he verbally withdrew his right to custody but never actually went to court to absolve himself of the rights?" Cameryn asked to be entirely site she understood what was going on.

Chloe nodded. "Something like that."

"In that case we might be able to use that against him, we could consider that he made a verbal contract with you. Now tell me what has spurned his sudden need for custody?"

"Well, his father died recently. And although he has other family, he doesn't have strong ties to them. She's his only family."

"Wait a minute Chloe you're not talking about Philip Kiriakis?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Well yes, but I don't see how that makes a difference."

"On the contrary, it makes a very big difference. The Kiriakis name alone has been known to sway a judge's decision. I'll have to advise you to seek other counsel."

"But,––" Chloe started.

Cameryn held her hand up. "It would be unfair of me to say that I could win this. When I'm not totally sure that I can. If this goes to court you will lose your daughter. My advice to you is to go talk to him and straighten things out between the two of you. Other than that I'm afraid you're on your own. Now I have a brief to prepare for tomorrow so if you don't mind," Cameryn said more or less brushing Chloe off as she gestured toward the door.

Chloe took the hint and left the office. Cameryn was clearly too concerned for herself to be bothered with helping Chloe. But, one thing she was right about was that she needed to make peace with Philip and that meant telling him the truth. As she walked down the corridor to the door, her cell phone rang. Reaching into her bag she pulled it out and answered. "Hello," she paused listening to the other person on the line. "What do you mean Lily's missing Mom?" By this time she had reached the outside and was in her car. "She left a note saying she was going to see her father –– Oh god, Philip. Listen don't worry I know where she went." Chloe hung up her phone and started her car. Thinking she had to find LJ before Philip did.

* * *

Philip was at Titan waiting for his investigator to bring him the reports he requested on Chloe. It was now Friday; four days after the will reading and revelation of his daughter and two days after Stefano had arrived in Salem. He was in the process of stubbing out a cigarette when his private line rang. He picked it up. "Kiriakis,"

"Hey K-man I've got your reports and a little something I found on the wait here that I think might interest you. I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Okay, just come on back the door's open." He clicked off awaiting the arrival of his investigator, Mimi into his office. Of all of the friends he'd had she had been the only one who bothered to keep contact with him. He suspected that was because she knew what it was like to be left alone in the world with no one to depend on. She was his eyes and ears in Salem. She managed somehow to keep abreast of the knowledge even when she's not in Salem.

The door opened not two minutes later with Mimi accompanied by Lily Jade, his daughter. "Philip, I thought you might want to see what little jewel I picked up on the way in. She was at the bus stop about a block from Titan." Mimi said as she released Lily's hand allowing the child to run around the desk to Philip.

"Lily, what are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?" He asked as Mimi set a file down on his desk.

"No, Mommy doesn't know because she wasn't home when I left. But I left her a note. I told her was going to see my Daddy. She wants to take me away from you and you can't let her." Lily replied sternly. She was not going to allow Chloe to take her away from her Daddy again. "You won't let her take me away again will you Daddy?" She climbed on his lap and looked up earnestly with her best puppy dog expression.

Philip didn't know what to tell her. He was shocked but he could not be sure whether it was that she called him Daddy or that she had taken it upon herself to come to him. But whatever he was feeling beyond that it was powerful. "Lily, I won't let anyone take you from me."

"Do you promise?" Her golden brown eyes peering up at him filled with worry.

"I promise," Philip was even more shocked when Lily hugged him. For a moment, he didn't know how to react. But, that moment was soon over as he returned her hug.

It was at that precise moment that his office door slammed open and in walked Chloe. She was dressed to the nines in a dark gray power suit, high-heeled gray sandals with her hair lying straightened upon her shoulders. Her gaze first landed on Mimi and then Philip embracing their daughter. Her eyes soften at the picture they made, father and daughter sharing a tender moment. As if he sensed her gaze on him Philip looked up and the tender, caring gleam to his eyes became a molten, icy stare.

"Chloe," Mimi said staring at the woman who had been her friend for years. Lily looked up at the sound of her mother's name.

"Liliana Jade Wesley, what on earth were you thinking running away like that?" Chloe asked ignoring Mimi from the moment she walked to the desk to Lily who sat on Philip's lap behind it.

"I didn't run away Momma. I left you a note."

"That is besides the point. You are seven years old and that means you are too young to go gallivanting off anywhere without me, Grandma or Grandpa."

"But, I wanted to see my Daddy and you wouldn't let me. You were going to take me away." Lily said as she got off her father's lap and leaned forward against the desk. "You can't take me away from my Daddy because he won't let you." She turned her and looked at her father, the long ponytail swinging behind her. Philip soften gaze on his daughter once more before returning his gaze to Chloe.

"Lily, I won't take you away from your Daddy. You have to understand that there are …" she searched for the words to sooth her daughter. "Extenuating circumstances that Daddy and I have to work out. But, that doesn't mean you can go off like that. Grandma was very worried about you and so was I. We didn't know where you had gone.

"I'm sorry Momma," Lily got off Philip's lap and walked around the desk to hug her mother. "I didn't mean to make you and Grandma worry."

Moving back from her daughter slightly, Chloe cupped her chin in her hands. "I know baby. Just don't do that again."

"Okay Momma."

Meanwhile, Philip had begun to read the file Mimi brought him. He was slightly surprised by what he read, but it only confirmed the suspicions he already had. "Mimi could you take Lily down to get a snack while Chloe and I talk for a moment?" He asked Mimi although his manner made it seem more like a demand than a question. His gaze never wavered as he looked as Chloe.

"Sure, come on LJ let's go get you a snack. I think there may even be some brownies for you." Mimi said taking hold of the little girl's hand and leading her out of the room. Once Mimi and LJ had gone Philip stood up with the folder in his hands.

"It's interesting you know, I assumed that you would never be stupid enough to lie to me about Lily because you know I would check it out. But, apparently I was wrong." He dropped the folder in front of her on the desk. "According to Liliana's birth certificate her father is unknown. She was born nine months to the day of our little tryst in New York. Your so-called husband never existed. Yeah you were engaged – but you broke it off two months before Lily was born. Liz Smith of the New York Times said it was because you found out Darren was gay. But, I don't believe that for a second. I think you never had any intentions of marrying him. I think you used him as a cover so no one would know who the real father was … me." He said pointing out each of the papers as he took them out. "So how am I doing so far, Chloe?" He asked as he leaned back against the desk and lit the cigarette he took out.

Chloe looked down at the documents merely glancing at them before she replied. "So you know that I lied to you about being Lily's father. What do you want shared custody?" She asked sardonically yet knowing he'd never agree.

He laughed loud and long sarcastically before putting his cigarette in the ashtray. "Now, I know you don't honestly think I'd settle for that after you kept _my_ daughter a secret from the day she was born. If you could you would have kept me from knowing about her ever. So spare me the shared custody babble. What I want from you is much more than my daughter."

"What then? What else do you hope to get from me?"

Philip grinned evilly. "You're going to help me destroy Salem."

Chloe couldn't have been more shocked or confused. "Philip, half the people in this town are your family and friends how could you think of doing this to them?"

His smile disappeared as his expression turned grim. "How can I do this to _them_? These people, my so-called _family_, have done nothing but stab me in the back for years. They didn't even wait on me to get here for my _father's_ funeral. As for my friends, they all deserted me years ago. Everyone with the exception of Mimi forgot about me. Even when they did remember me it was never because they cared about me. It was all about them and every damn one of them, my _family and friends_ will feel my revenge. No one deserves it more than they do." He walked to Chloe and ran his finger down her jaw, and jerked away from his touch. "And you my dear Chloe, are going to help me do it whether you want to or not." He dropped his hand and returned to the desk.

"If I refuse to help you then what are you going to do destroy me too?" She raised her head looking him dead straight in the eyes.

Relighting the cigarette, he took one long puff. "What makes you think you have a choice?"

"I always have a choice. Now tell me what would happen if I refused to help you." She said crossing her arms taking a formidable stance.

"Well for starters I'll take full custody of Lily and make it so you never see her again. And then I'll fulfill old promises that I didn't have the power to do before."

"What promises?" She asked anxious to know else he could do besides taking Lily from her.

"I'll have Craig fired from the hospital and blackballed from every hospital in the state. I'll also see to it that Nancy loses her contract with the radio station." He mentioned causally taking one break to smoke his cigarette. He flicked the ash into the ashtray before he continued. "And for you Chloe I will have a mysterious tip given to all the newspapers releasing the name of your grandfather which given your notoriety will cause a scandal for months. And believe me when I tell you that when people find out who you are related to they will start to drop like flies away from you. So what's it gonna be? Are you with me or against me?"

"How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"You don't. But you could try me and see."

Chloe was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But she knew she had no choice but to help him. "I'll hate you forever for making me do this." She told him, but Philip only smiled. "What do you want me to do?" She asked resigned to the fact that she had to do this. Philip grasped her left hand and although she tried to pull away he had a strong grip on it.

"Well, first things first, get rid of the rock." He pulled her engagement ring from her finger. "You won't be needing that because you won't be marrying Brady."

She yanked her hand from him and took the ring. "What do you mean I won't be marrying Brady?"

Philip frowned. "Now you couldn't honestly thing I'd allow my daughter to raised by _him_, did you? No you won't be marry my nephew, you'll marrying me."


	4. A Wedding and an Arrival

**Chapter Four**

_A Wedding and an Arrival_

"What do you mean I'll be marrying you? In case it escaped your notice I'm engaged to someone else." Chloe asked with a mixture of astonishment and shock.

"Simply put Chloe, you and I will be married before this week is out. Your engagement and any relationship with my nephew are over indefinitely. You _will_ be my wife."

"You must be absolutely obtuse if you think for one minute that I'll marry you. I may not marry Brady, but I sure as hell won't marry you either." She told him.

Philip took a puff from his cigarette. "I don't why I have to keep telling you this. So do yourself a favor and make note for the last time. You do not have a choice. I am not giving you any options. I am telling you for the last time. You are going to marry _me_, not because you want to but because you _have_ to." Chloe gave him the evil eye and started to retort back at him but Mimi and Lily walked back into the room.

Lily immediately sensed something wrong between her parents. She could tell her mother was angry about something from the way she looked at Philip. "What's wrong?" She asked looking from her mother to her father.

Chloe answered first. "Nothing sweetheart," She said grasping at straws of how to thwart this inquisitive child of hers with a question that she did not want to answer. She gave Lily a small smile before continuing. "Your father and I were just talking."

"About what?" Lily replied curious to know if she had been the topic of conversation.

"About you of course and a surprise." Lily perked up at the mention of a surprise.

"What kind of surprise, is it something I'll like?" She asked Philip excitedly.

"I think you'll like it – your mother and I are getting married." Philip told Lily much to Chloe's silent dismay.

"Really?" She looked at Chloe for confirmation.

"That's right honey, Daddy and I are getting married." Chloe replied somehow managing to smile happily as she did so. Lily squealed and ran to hug her mother then her father.

"Did you hear that Aunt Mimi, Momma and Daddy are getting married!" She said gleefully from Philip's arms.

"I certainly did, Kiddo." Mimi smiled as she walked over and pinched Lily's cheek. She hugged Philip and then Chloe. "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your marriage. I know you and Chloe are going to need to talk and I have an appointment so I'll leave. Let me know when the wedding is so I can be sure to be there." Mimi grabbed her purse and headed out of the office.

"Philip, I need to get Lily home, too. So––," Chloe started as she took Lily from Philip's arms. Her hand brushed a small object on his chest. She placed Lily on her feet and then readjusted her purse strap.

"Wait a second before you go, I have something for you." He walked around the corner to the desk and took a small ring box out of a drawer. "Here take this," he handed the box to her. At first, she was hesitant in taking it but she didn't want Lily to think anything was wrong so she just took the box. She started to open it but Philip stopped her, placing his hand over hers holding the box. "No, don't open it here, open it later." Philip broke eye contact with Chloe for a moment to look down at their daughter. Releasing her hand, he leaned down to Lily's level. "You be good to your Mom for me. And don't make anymore-unscheduled trips down here to see me. Don't worry, I'll be by to see you soon, munchkin." He said with a tap to her chin.

Lily giggled. "I won't Daddy." She reached up and hugged him wrapping her small arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're finally here, Daddy," she whispered to him softly. Then she stepped back and took Chloe's hand.

Chloe glanced at Philip once more before she led Lily out of the office.

"Bye," Philip said as he watched them go. He was caught off guard by Lily's show of emotion for him. Sighing, he stood up and went back to his desk, picking up a cigarette from a case on his desk he lit it. He sat back down in his chair and swiveled it around to the now darken skyline. As he looked out the window at the night before him he heard a door slide open and didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. It could only be one person.

"So I can assume Phase One of the plan went off without a hitch?" Stefano asked coming through a secret compartment in the office.

"Of course it did. Chloe took the bait, hook, line, and sinker." He flicked the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray.

"So why aren't you celebrating? Everything is going just as we planned. Chloe is leaving Brady Black and my great-granddaughter is getting her father."

"Yes, but Chloe actually thinks that I would take our daughter away from her. The other things I would do in a heartbeat but take Lily away from her?" He said incredulously. "I would never do that. Besides, that I have to force her to marry me when she's engaged _willingly_ to my deceitful nephew."

"What does that matter when she will marry you. You don't have to question her motives on everything Philip. She did have a choice and she choose you––,"

"She choose me because I threatened to ruin her parents and take Liliana away from her." He swiveled the chair around and stood up. "She actually thinks I could take her away. She should know that I would never do that, not to her and especially not to Lily!" He stated passionately. "I'm trying to protect her and she looks at me like I'm some sort of monster. She doesn't even know about Brady's––," he paused attempting to reign in his temper. "You know what never mind. I am going to show her who the real monster is once and for all." He stumped his cigarette out and stormed out of the room leaving Stefano alone.

"Victor, it's a shame you didn't pull Philip into the business sooner. He would have been one hell of an adversary. Too bad, he's all heart." Stefano sighed looking heavenward.

* * *

It was Sunday and Chloe was awaiting the return of her daughter and Philip. They had been out for the day spending some "quality, bonding time" together as Philip called it. Apparently, Philip decided that he needed to get to know his daughter better since they had just met. Although, in Chloe's opinion it was clear that Lily adored him already. But even she couldn't deny Lily the right to get to know her father. So she had let her go even though it scared her to think she might lose her daughter's affection in favor of her father. But, she thought to herself that even the thought was ludicrous.

"Chloe, relax, Philip isn't trying to take Lily away from you. He just wants to spend some time with her that's all. After he gets through with his little revenge plan for Salem he'll let you go and you can just go back to your life." She told herself pacing the living room as the doorbell rang. She stopped walking and looking tensely at the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked over the door and opened expecting Philip and Lily or at least Brady. But, to her surprise it was Mimi.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Mimi asked as she walked into the house.

"I was waiting for Philip and Lily. Why are you here Meems?" Chloe asked as she shut the door.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood so I'd thought I'd stop by." Mimi said beginning to wonder if something was wrong. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell me Meems do you usually take pleasure in stabbing your friends in the back or is it just me?" Chloe replied unable to her anger in. Mimi's green eyes widen in surprise.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Mimi asked not understanding Chloe's reasoning for the onslaught of anger.

"You were the only one who knew about Darren and somehow Philip _mysteriously_ found out about him. It's your fault that I am being blackmailed to marry Philip." From the look on Mimi's face it was clear she didn't know the truth about the engagement. "What's the matter Meems, afraid to hear the truth about how I ended up engaged to two men?"

"Well, in all honesty Chloe I just figured you were playing both Philip and Brady. It's not like you don't have experience." Mimi snapped back at Chloe. When Chloe looked as if she were going to respond Mimi held up her hand for to stop. "Hold it right there, I'm not done yet, Chloe. You need to get your story straight. I didn't tell Philip about Darren because he already knew. And if you want to blame someone for your little _marriage _predicament than I suggest you take a cold hard look in the mirror. I am not the blame for any of your problems, you brought them on yourself. _You_ are the one who kept your child away from her father. _You_ are the one who _choose_ to keep his identity a secret. _You_ decided he wasn't good enough to be a father to Lily _NOT_ me. Now, I'm going to leave before I say something I know I'll regret." She turned and left leaving a semi-speechless Chloe in her wake. She paused at the door. "You know Chloe, you always have a choice. If you don't want to marry Philip then tell him that. But, the only thing you shouldn't do is take Lily from him. He needs her because without her, there's no one." With those final words Mimi left the house as quickly as she came.

_What does she mean I have a choice? I don't … I have to marry Philip if I want to keep my daughter. _Chloe thought to herself as the door opened again with Lily and Philip walking in minutes later. "What are you guys doing back so soon?" Chloe asked not bothering to wonder how Philip had walked into her house without a key. She was surprised to see him dressed so causally. If anything, since he had arrived back in Salem the only thing she had seen him in was a suit. But, now he was dressed in a tight pair of black jeans, a V-necked dark gray shirt that had a gold chain peeking through the V, and a pair of black boots. She stared at the chain for a second because it reminded her of something but she couldn't place her finger on what and her gaze slid back up to his eyes.

"Daddy, took me on a ride with a horse, Mom. Psyche, and when she has her baby––,"

"Her foal," Philip corrected.

"Her foal he said I could have her for my very own." Liliana replied excitedly. Chloe's gaze moved from their daughter to Philip smiling down at Lily.

"Mom, are you listening to me?" Lily sighed sensing that of course her mother hadn't heard a word she'd said.

Chloe couldn't believe it; Philip was trying to buy Lily's affections. This had to be nipped in the bud right there. There was no way she'd allow Lily to grow up as spoiled as her father had been. "Of course, I was listening to you Liliana. I need to talk to your father so why don't you go upstairs and call Jackie, she was looking for you today." Jackie, the child of one of their neighbors, was one of Lily's playmates in Salem.

Lily frowned. "You aren't going to send him away again are you?"

"Of course she isn't, your mom and I need to talk anyway about the wedding. We're getting married," Philip answered going down to Lily's level. "And that means no one can ever make me go away, not even your mother. Now, shoo so we can talk." He kissed her cheek as she hugged him.

"Okay Daddy. G'night. I love you." Lily said as she backed away and ran upstairs. Chloe waited till Lily was gone before she started.

"What are you trying to do Philip buy her affections? You can't buy her love you know." She told him.

Philip was eyes went from warm to freezing as he stood up and stared at Chloe. "I am not trying to buy her affections. I don't need to. Unlike some people _my_ daughter _openly_ gives me her love. The foal is not about buying extensive gifts. It's so she can learn to ride a horse and learn about the taking care of her own animal. To gain some responsibility and to give her something to do at the Mansion."

"What about the Mansion? She doesn't live at the mansion." Chloe replied.

"Not yet but she will once we get married. And speaking of our upcoming marriage, the wedding is tomorrow." Philip dropped the last bombshell expecting fireworks to come shooting out of Chloe's mouth.

"Why so soon?"

"I am not giving you a chance to back out of it. Besides, our marriage is just the beginning of the things I have planned."

"But, I haven't even had a chance to tell Brady yet," Chloe protested.

"Don't bother trying to tell him tomorrow, he will find out in all due time. Be at the Mansion no later than 5:30 my soon-to-be-wife. And wear something appropriate." He said as he headed to the door to leave. But Chloe grasped his hand stopping him.

"What do you mean he'll find out in all due time?" She asked, wanting to know what he had up his sleeve but Philip just smirked.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about it. Just concern yourself with getting to the mansion on time. We have plans after the wedding."

"What kind of plans?" Chloe asked suspiciously thinking it would not be above Philip to try and consummate this marriage.

"My, my what the dirty mind we do have Ms. Wesley I was not at all referring to not _those_ kinds of plans." He scanned her body with his eyes wickedly. "Although, let me assure you Chloe this will be a real marriage in _every_ way." She rolled her eyes. "Your grandfather has,"

"My grandfather is going to be there?"

"Yes, he will be there, as will Meems, Gene Briscoe, the judge and not to mention Lily. So be prompt." Philip said taking her hand off his wrist and leaving the house.

Chloe stood in the same position, "My Grandfather," she whispered.

* * *

It was a five twenty-five when Chloe and Lily arrived at the Mansion. They were immediately shuffled into what Chloe would call, the library where Philip, Mimi, Gene Briscoe, and an elderly gentleman dressed in an expensive suit were waiting. Chloe just assumed he was the judge Philip had found to perform their wedding.

Philip walked over to Chloe at the doorway and guided her into the room. He was somewhat relieved to see her manner of dress. He had been afraid she would dress inappropriately just to spite him. But, no she looked presentable enough. She was wearing a long black dress that was perfectly fitted to her voluptuous figure, black high heeled pumps, and her hair was held in tight bun at her nape. Her legs were encased in a pair of black stalkings that looked as if they were made for her legs. For some reason her whole appearance reminded him of her black shroud look back in high school.

"Judge Bryson, I'd like to introduce you to my bride, Chloe Wesley and our daughter, Liliana Jade." Philip said as he placed his hand on the small of Chloe's back and led her toward the judge. Lily brought up the front walking ahead of them.

Judge Bryson smiled as he clasped Chloe's hand. "My dear, it is apleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours. I saw you at the Met a few years ago. I believe it was _Faust_; your portrayal of Marguerite was simply divine." Chloe smiled in response.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a fan." He released Chloe's hand to grasp Lily's.

"Aww, and you my little angel look just as lovely as your mother." He told Lily, who smiled prettily in return.

"Thank you, very much." Lily said before moving onto talk to Mimi. Philip took that time to pull Chloe away from Judge Bryson and off to the side for a second.

"I thought I told you to wear something appropriate. You look like you're dressed to go to a funeral." Philip whispered to her. Chloe snorted softly.

"You're one to talk. You look more like a mobster than anyone getting ready to be married." Chloe scantily eyed his dark gray suit and slicked back hair. "You should be happy I didn't show up in jeans and a t-shirt. But, look can you forget what I'm wearing so we can just get joke of a wedding over with." Chloe whispered back at him. Stopping herself from saying anymore as Lily and Mimi approached them.

"Daddy, you didn't say anything about my dress do you like it?" Lily moved in front of her father and spun around so he could see the whole dress. It was a dark red dress with a white trim on the bottom and her hair was tied back into one long braid.

"You look beautiful angel. Absolutely beautiful." He answered promptly bending down to greet his daughter. Mimi moved over to Chloe and stood beside her.

"Chloe, I'm sorry about-"

"Mimi you have nothing to apologize for if anyone should be sorry I am. I never should have gone off on you like that. It wasn't your fault." Chloe interrupted. "Say you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you Chloe. Oh come here," Mimi leaned over and hugged Chloe as Gene walked over to the foursome.

"Judge Bryson has a meeting to attend at six so let's get the show on the road here." Gene said nodding to the judge waiting across the room.

"Of course." Philip stood up took his daughter's hand and Chloe's and walked over to the judge. Mimi and Gene were serving as witnesses for the ceremony.

"Alright, then let's begin. Dearly beloved …" Judge Bryson began with the vows.

Chloe stood next to Philip slightly hearing the Judge, as she was immersed in her own thoughts. She found it hard to believe that after all these years she was finally getting married to her first love … Philip Kiriakis. Once upon of time she might have thought she would never see Philip again. Never have any sort of relationship with Philip ever after all they'd been through as teens. But, then that was before New York, before Lily, before she realized her life would never be the same without Philip in it. In the span of eighteen years they had met, held a two-year courtship, fell in love, had a child and now they were getting married. Their relationship had never been an easy one and as Chloe repeated her vows she knew it would never be.

As Philip repeated his vows he looked at Chloe anew. He realized that she hadn't been paying the Judge any attention. She seemed off in her own thoughts. It didn't matter though, he thought placing the platinum ring on her finger, and she was his wife now, for better or worse. He thought about that terminology – for better or worse. That seemed to fit his past turbulent affair with Chloe to a T. They had never had a boring relationship by any means. It was never without it's problems and this was no different. Only now they would be together forever and no one could destroy that, not even Brady. Philip knew, that while Chloe may not have wanted this marriage, she would never let anyone destroy it; she was a fighter simply put and stronger than anyone would ever know.

Lily watched as she parents recited their vows. Although, she wasn't exactly sure what everything they'd said meant she knew it was serious. And she also knew that now her parents were together forever, she smiled.

"… Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Philip you may kiss your lovely bride." Judge Bryson said clapping his hands together and smiling broadly.

Philip turned to Chloe, his wife, and pulled her into a kiss. Chloe didn't resist Philip once his mouth came down on hers. She couldn't resist him even if she wanted to because she was drawn to Philip, just as she had been all those ago in high school. So she returned his kiss with enough passion and gusto to rival his own. It was only when the door opened, and someone coughed in the doorway that he released her.

"I see I have not arrived too late." Stefano said as he stepped in the doorway. When Lily saw him she immediately moved pass her parents to run to him.

"Grandpapa," she said running to him. Once she stood in front of him she smiled happily. "I told Mama you would come." Stefano smiled at her.

"Aww, my little one, I see you still remember me."

Chloe stood by Philip and moved closer to him unconsciously as recognition dawned on her. Stefano Dimera, the Phoenix not to mention nemesis of her ex-fiancé and his family was her grandfather. Oh my god, Salem would be rocked on its core when they found out that he had never died.

Philip stood beside Chloe first watching his daughter and Stefano then Chloe as she moved closer to him. She surprised him a little. But at the same time it pleased him, she was moved closer to him for comfort even unconsciously it was a big step. "Stefano you arrived just in time, Chloe and I were just about to leave."

Chloe looked at Philip snapping her gaze away from Lily and Stefano. "Leave? And just, pray tell, where the hell are we supposed to be going?" Chloe asked heatedly wondering what sort of tricks Philip had under his sleeves.

"On your honeymoon, of course. Philip, didn't you tell her about my gift?" Stefano asked perplexed by the change in Chloe's demeanor when she talked to Philip.

"I hadn't got the chance to yet. But now's as good a time as any. Chloe, your grandfather is allowing us to stay on his island for a week. Mimi is going to watch Lily for us while we're gone. Right Meems?" Philip asked.

"Yeah that's right." Mimi moved over to take Lily's hand. "LJ and I are going to a sleepover party all week."

Chloe didn't know what to say. She was shocked speechless so Philip took advantage of that and grasped her hand. "Okay, Lily come see Mommy and Daddy off." Philip said as he took Chloe and pulled her out of the room with Lily following behind before Chloe could say anything.

Stefano watched this in some amusement with Mimi. "Are they always like that? So hot and cold?"

Mimi shrugged. "With Philip, Chloe is like a facet. She's cold and hot sometimes. Fire and Ice, when they get together they're combustible … they make steam."

Stefano rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "With those together Salem had better watch out."

* * *

Please tell me what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	5. A Learning Experience

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long for the update. I went on vacation, so here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Five**

_A Learning Experience_

Chloe sat in the limo pouting as she looked through the tinted windows. She was both shocked and annoyed about recent events. To learn that after twenty years, she had a family not only a grandfather, but an aunt as well. A whole family that she had never known living in the same town. Added to the fact that she didn't even get a chance to talk to this new found family before Philip had whisked her away from Salem without Lily as well, to put it lightly she wasn't happy.

"Chloe would you stop pouting already. You are acting like a child." Philip told her from his seat across from her drinking what looked to be brandy.

"For your information, Philip, I am not pouting. I'm trying to decide what I'm angrier about. You not telling me that Stefano Dimera is my grandfather or you are taking me away from Lily so we can keep up the pretense of some happy little couple. For someone who claims to want his daughter so much you certainly dropped her in a flash."

"First of all, I've only known that Stefano was your grandfather for six months. And if you recall, we've hardly been on speaking terms, so exactly when was I supposed to drop the bombshell on you? As for Lily, I do want my daughter but at the same time, I'd like to make this marriage at least seem real on the outside. So this pretense is a necessity. Besides, I really don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you've never left Lily before." Chloe kept her eyes on the passing scenery.

"I haven't."

"You haven't what?"

"I've never left Lily before." She turned to look at him. "Shortly, after I had Lily, I was scheduled to do a special show in Italy. I lasted about six hours before I came home and got her. I nearly missed my performance but I knew I'd never be able to perform knowing that she was here and I was there. I decided then that she would always come with me." She explained before going to look back out the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. If it makes you feel any better Mimi will be bringing her up to island later this week so we can all go back together." Chloe nodded relieved but said nothing else. "Look, Chloe how about we call a truce. We're not going to get anywhere if we're always fighting or at war with each other. I know I blackmailed you into this marriage but I'd like to hope that we could get along with one another for the time being, if not for our own sakes then for Lily's. She deserves to have two parents that aren't always at each other's throats." He earnestly said hoping she would agree with him.

"Philip, we aren't your parents. It never for a second crossed my mind that we might do something that would hurt Lily. I know that we both want the best for her." Chloe replied as she faced him once again. "Regardless of anything that's happened between us, I've always known that you cared too much to deliberately hurt me and that goes for Lily as well. I know you'll be a good father to her. That's one thing I'm sure of."

"Then, why didn't you tell me when you first got pregnant?" He asked quietly.

Chloe considered the question before she answered. "I guess the simply answer is the first one I can think of. I honestly didn't know how to get in touch with you. And as you said before we weren't exactly on speaking terms. I thought about going to your father but somehow I doubt he would have told me."

"So you never considered not having Lily?" Philip asked wanting to know what frame of mind Chloe had been in when she found she was pregnant with his child.

"No, it never crossed my mind not to have her. I remember being shocked, I mean I was 25 and my career was just starting to take off." She shook her head. "But it never crossed my mind not to have her. I just thought I'm going to have a baby and I will love him or her to death because he or she would be our child." Chloe noted the shock and surprise on Philip's face from the mention of the word love. "What Philip did you think that I didn't love you?" His silence was her answer. "Philip, I never would have slept with you if I didn't have some feelings for you in the first place. And on top of that, you were my first love, my first boyfriend; there has always been a place for you in my heart. A part of me will always love you." Chloe could see that from Philip's expression that she had revealed too much of herself to him. So she did the only thing she could think of; she changed the subject. "Well, I think that's enough about me. So why don't you tell me about you."

Philip frowned as he tried to forget all that Chloe had just revealed to him. "You want to hear about me?" He asked incredulously arching one perfectly formed blonde brow.

Chloe nodded. "Of course, I do. You were right earlier when you said we needed to call a truce. We need to at least be friends because us fighting is no way for Lily to grow up. This marriage needs to start on common ground if we are to make it successful. So that means I need to know about you. Please tell me, what happened in the life of Philip Kiriakis after he saved mine."

Philip sighed. Obviously Chloe was extending an olive branch and it would behoove him to take it. "Okay you want to learn about me, I'll give you every little detail." He smiled stubbing out a cigarette and beginning to tell the tale of his life after saving hers.

* * *

It was Tuesday; almost a week since he had last since Chloe or his uncle Phil for that matter and frankly Brady thought something was going on. He'd seen Nancy already and she'd informed him that Chloe left on Friday with Lily claiming she had some business to attend to and would be back later. But, since Friday passed neither he or Nancy had heard anything from Chloe.

As he walked down the hallway of the exclusive condominium, he decided that this was probably his best time to investigate what was going on Philip. His dear old uncle had been absent from Titan as well as Salem in general since last Wednesday after the will reading. That meant only one thing ... Philip was up to something. And he intended to find out what before it was too late. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer it.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Mimi in a pair of green silk pajama pants and a matching tank top. "Brady?" Mimi said surprised. "What are you doing here?" She closed the door coming outside of the condo.

It was clearly obvious from Mimi's appearance that she wasn't alone. "I came to see you actually. To get your help on something but, I can see you aren't alone so I'll come back later." He started to turn and leave when Mimi stopped him by grasping his arm.

"Brady wait, if there is something you need me to check in to." She started. "It wouldn't be a problem for me. Especially, if it's something important."

Brady looked hesitant but decided on telling her anyways. "It is real important but, I don't want to interrupt whatever it is you're doing now."

"You're not interrupting anything that I wouldn't put on hold for my best friend's big brother. So tell me what it is you need help with." She said figuring that it somehow would have something to do with Philip.

"It's about Philip," Mimi nodded prodding him on. "I think he's up to something and I just want to make sure that no one gets hurt."

"Meaning you want to make sure he's not doing anything to Chloe." Mimi said herself. Tilting her head to the side she asked, "Just what do you think he's up to?"

Brady frowned. "I'm not sure. But, I know whatever it is it can't be good. I just have this feeling."

Mimi almost smiled, Brady had no idea what Philip was up to or with whom he was up to it with. "Look Brady I'll look into things for you and let you know if--," Mimi was interrupted as Lily came outside.

"Aunt Mimi, the movie is starting." Then Lily saw Brady. "Oh, hi Uncle Brady, I didn't know you were here." Brady's gaze went from Mimi down to Lily surprised.

"I could say the same to you munchkin." He replied looking back up at Mimi. "Where's your Mom?"

"I'm watching her for Chloe, she had something she needed to do." Mimi explained.

"Yeah, Momma's with my Daddy." Lily added.

"She means that Chloe went to see Darren. Something about getting some papers signed." She walked back toward the apartment where Lily stood waiting for her. "I need to get back to watching Miss Lily here so I'll get back to you later. Okay?" She asked hoping Brady wouldn't make a fuss.

"Uhh, sure. Just call me tomorrow." Brady turned and left Mimi and Lily standing at the apartment accepting their explanations.

"Aunt Mimi, why did you tell Uncle Brady that Momma went to see Darren. Don't you mean remember Momma and Daddy are on their honeymoon?"

Mimi looked down at the little girl with the long ponytail. "Yes, of course I remembered. I just forgot for a second that's all. Let's go back inside before your movie starts." Mimi replied as she and Lily entered the apartment locking the door. Lily ran back into the living room and sat down on the floor. I better call Stefano and warn him not to be to obvious in setting up the party otherwise the things will hit the fan sooner rather then later. Either that or Brady might actually get suspicious, Mimi thought to herself as she settled back on the floor to watch Lily's favorite movie.

* * *

It was Friday; Mimi and Lily had arrived on Stefano's hideaway island, Eixel on Thursday. Eixel was a far cry from what Chloe had expected it to be. It truly was a lover's paradise. And in better circumstances she would have taken full advantage of that. The crystal clear indigo water, sandy white beach, and the majestic ambiance of the whole island made it hard to believe that anyone had lived there at all, let alone 15 years. Stefano's island was wonderfully glorious. Her grandfather, Chloe corrected herself mentally. It was hard to believe that Stefano was her grandfather, yet on some level it just seemed right.

Walking along the beach Chloe paused on a rock and sat down, just overlooking the sandy white beach. She put her legs into the cool water and thought over everything that she had learned of Philip's life after he'd saved hers. In truth, she could understand the reason for his angry at Shawn, Belle, and maybe even Salem as a whole. But, her reason for understanding hadn't come from him. No, it had come from Mimi who had told her all the glory details because Philip had thought to save her from knowing the truth of everyone's betrayal toward him. So he had given her the Reader's Digest synopsis of his life.

He'd gone to Harvard and majored in business with a minor in linguistics. Philip was fluent in seven different languages: Italian, Spanish, Greek (of course), Japanese, Russian, and Chinese. After graduating with a BA in Business, Government, and International Economy (BGIE) he'd moved to Crete to test out his language skills and take up and entry-level position in Titan. Victor had wanted him to get his Masters immediately after getting his BA but Philip decided against it, claiming he wanted to work for a year to get to know some of the business before going back to school. Then, he moved to London where he completed his Masters degree in two years with an exchange program from Columbia. From there, he returned to Crete and worked his way up the business chain of command to become the head of the Athens branch of Titan. He had been the Vice President of Titan Industries until Victor's death, he was now the President and CEO of the company.

That was all he'd told her about his life, the business side, telling her nothing about his personal life. Although, from what she'd heard about him, she doubted he had very much of a personal life in the first place. After getting that version of his life, she'd decided if she wanted the real dirt on Philip she'd have to ask someone who would know him well. And being that Mimi was the only one available she was the most logical option.

It had been just after Mimi arrived when Chloe pulled her aside ...

_"Meems, I need you to tell me something and you have to be completely honest about it." Chloe said as she and Mimi walked out onto the deck overlooking the beach._

_"Sure, Chloe what is it you want to know exactly?"_

_"I want to know why Philip has this vendetta on practically everyone in Salem. Why he's so willing to let my grandfather destroy the people who are his friends and family?" Chloe replied moving to lean against the arm of the deck._

_"Why don't you ask him?" Mimi asked._

_"You know I've already tried and he won't tell me. Now, I know you know what happened. I just want you to tell me." Mimi looked out at the beach seeing Philip and Lily playing in the water. "What came between his family and his friends to let him allow Stefano to take his revenge out on them?" She asked again. "I have a right to know, please tell me."_

_Mimi nodded, "Yes, you do have a right to know and if he won't tell I will." She moved to a table on the deck and sat down. Chloe followed her and sat down next to her. "You're what came between Philip and his family if you really want to call them that."_

_Chloe was surprised. "Me, I don't understand."_

_"You don't but you will. Did Belle or Shawn ever tell you that Philip came back to Salem just a couple months after you left for Julliard?" Chloe shook her head. Mimi sighed. "Well I didn't figure they did. Philip did indeed return to Salem right before he went to school. Apparently he hadn't expected you to go away so soon because he initially returned to give you your necklace. He told Belle and Shawn that he planned to give it to and asked for your address. Belle told him she didn't have it but she would get it for him. Needless to say after getting her brush-offs for the address for weeks Philip finally decided to get the address from your mother. Nancy had no idea what was going on with Belle but she gave him the address telling him it was the least she could do for the man that saved her daughter's life." Chloe nodded._

_"So after he got the address the shipped the necklace to you with a note giving you his email address and phone number where he could be reached telling you to give him a buzz. It was about three weeks later when he was out to dinner one night with Lucas and Sami, they were doing their usual bickering when Sami happened to mention that Belle had just got this necklace in the mail and how weird it was. It was a tree. That got to Philip immediately because he knew it had to be his necklace. He got a few more details out of Sami before he'd left the restaurant and stormed over to Belle's place and demanded to know where she got the necklace. She tried to lie about it at first claiming it was something her father had given her. But, he wasn't buying it. So she told him you sent it back to her to give to him."_

_"Wait a minute I never even got the necklace so how did she get it."_

_Mimi frowned. "Be patient, I'm getting to that part. Belle told him you sent it back with a message that you didn't want it because you had moved on with your life and wanted to start a new life without any connections to the past. Then, she told him that you were better off without Philip because you had a more mature man in Brady with you. She told him that you said he should just go back to wherever he was and just let you live your life in peace without him."_

_Chloe gasped surprised. "I was never with Brady until just recently. How could she lie to Philip like that? What did Shawn have to say?"_

_"Well after Belle told him that he went to Shawn to ask him if it was true that you didn't want anything to do with him. And Shawn told him that his behavior proved that Brady was clearly the better man for you. Brady was your soul mate; everyone could see that except him. Shawn told him he was fooling himself if he thought you guys had any sort of meaningful relationship. Because you never did and now you were with someone who was better for you in the long run. So Philip took the necklace and left Salem. After he'd left I found out what happened from Lucas - don't ask. I had intercepted the letter in New York and brought it to Belle. So to make a long story short, after a conversation with Lucas I convinced him to tell me where Philip was, which he did. And I went to Philip and confessed that you never even saw the necklace. He forgave me and I offered to take it to you but he'd said he had it destroyed. He told me you had moved on it was time he did to..."_

After finding out everything she did about Belle and Shawn and their backstabbing behavior she could understand why Philip had some bitterness between them. They had crossed the line by interfering in her relationship with Philip. Betrayed not only Philip but herself and for that they deserved whatever was coming to them. But, Brady was a different story. When she asked Mimi about him the response she'd gotten there was somewhat surprising as well...

_"Now Brady is a different story and that's one thing you're going to have to learn on your own. But, Chloe I will tell you that his betrayal is about more than just you. It's about Titan as well."_

As shocking as it was confusing it still left one piece of the puzzle unsolved. But from what Mimi had said Brady's betrayal was bigger than even Shawn and Belle's. Powered with new information Chloe had made a decision, one that would change the outcome of her marriage with Philip as well as the people in Salem. Walking up the beach she spotted Philip standing watching Mimi and Lily play. She walked over to him.

"Philip, I've made a decision."

Philip looked at her with a mild interest reflected in his eyes. "A decision about what?"

"I won't stand in your way anymore. I'm not longer Chloe Wesley, Opera Diva engaged to Brady Black. I am Chloe Lane Kiriakis, granddaughter to Stefano Dimera and wife to Philip Kiriakis."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked surprised as Chloe moved next to him and took her hand in his.

"Yes, _together_ we are going to rock Salem off its core."

Philip and Chloe shared a secret smile as they walked off over to their daughter.

* * *

Please tell me what you think I appreciate your feedback greatly.


	6. Let the Party Begin

**Chapter Six**

_Let the Party Begin_

A party had been planned and the invitations sent out to several key people in Salem. Calling one, calling all to come to the Rinascita (an Italian restaurant) in celebration of ... well that was just it no one really knew what this celebration was for.

The first guests to arrive in the appointed dining hall for the night were Dr. Marlena Evans and John Black. They were immediately taken to a private dining area where tables had been set for with place cards for every seat.

"John, look there must be enough placement settings here for at least sixty or seventy people. I wonder what on earth Philip has planned."

John arched his fine iron gray brow as he looked around the room before he answered. "I don't know Doc. But, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Across town in the Kiriakis Mansion, Philip was just coming out of the shower. Stepping out of the black tiled stall he grabbed a towel and wiped the excess water from his body then wrapped around his hips. He grabbed another towel and began to dry his hair as he walked out of the bathroom and headed to his closet to pull out his suit for the night.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and placed the towel in a hamper. Then, he grabbed his charcoal gray suit with the cream shirt and azure tie and went back into the bathroom. Removing the towel from his neck he wiped the steam from his mirror. To his surprise once the mirror was clear, Lily was standing in back of him just watching his every move. He jumped slightly before turning toward her. "Lily, what are you doing here? You almost scared me to death."

"Sorry, Daddy. I thought you heard me. I knocked. I'll just leave." She turned to leaved and walked out to the bedroom.

Philip swore under his breath and pulled his pants on as fast as he could before he headed out after her. "Liliana Jade Kiriakis get back here." The last thing he wanted to do was make his daughter feel unwanted or alienated. He caught up with her just as she was about to leave the room and picked her up. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Not really, I just wanted to watch you shave. You know do guy stuff." She shrugged.

"You wanted to watch me _shave_?" Philip asked incredulously slowly. He found that somewhat hard to believe if not a little odd.

"Well, yeah," she pushed her hair behind her ears. "I've never seen you do that 'fore. My friend Melissa said she watches her Daddy shave all the time. He even lets her mix the foamy stuff. I just wanted to know what it was like watching my Daddy shave." Lily knew her request sounded off but she was running out of time. Her mother would come looking for her soon and if she didn't hurry she'd miss her chance in trying out the new maneuver that she learned from Melissa. She wasn't stupid; she knew that she would never get a baby brother or sister if her parents weren't sleeping in the same room.

So she had enlisted the help of her bestest friend in the whole world, Melissa to get her parents together. Melissa had told her the first thing she could do was get her Mom and Dad to catch each other coming out of the shower. Melissa being the older, wiser eight year old had told her this would let her parents know how each looked clean. Because that's how she got her brother - she had caught her parents taking a shower 'getting clean,' as they told her and nine months later she had her brother Joshua. So Lily was taking special measures to follow Melissa's advice to a T. She added her puppy dogface for good measure because her father was always a sucker for that.

"Oh okay you can watch me shave," Philip said as carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the sink. He turned for a moment to get his shirt. "Sit tight for a sec."

"Wow, you have a tattoo!" Lily exclaimed as she saw the tattoo on Philip's right shoulder blade. "Oo let me look at it for a second." She beckoned him back to her; Philip sighed and backed up for a few seconds so Lily could see the tattoo. "What do those little symbols mean?" She asked staring at the tattoo.

Philip's tattoo was a picture of a heart broken in half by the stem of a red and white rose between the broken halves of the heart were four Chinese symbols. "They mean love, pain, faith, and trust." He slid his shirt on and turned back around. "Don't tell your mom."

"I won't; I liked it. Do you think I can I get a --,"

"Not even when you're thrity munchkin." Philip said tapping her nose. "Now, let's get down to business." Although, Philp had found Lily's request somewhat odd he enjoyed his time with his daughter as he proceeded to shave. Somewhere through the laughter and the shaving cream he found that he had bonded with his daughter in yet another way.

"Philip have you seen Lily?" Chloe called out as she walked into Philip's bedroom taking a few moments to survey the room where her husband slept. She'd hadn't been in the room before, though looking at it now it reminded her of her New York home very much. She had decorated it herself with Nancy's expert taste of course. _Chloe, you're not here to look in his room. You're here to get Lily_, she reminded herself silently.

Lily came out of the bathroom giggling in her father's arms. "Sorry Momma, I was helping Daddy shave." She told her mother as Philip placed her on her feet. Once he had Lily on the ground Philip finished buttoning his cream dress shirt.

Chloe nodded as she noted Philip impressive sculpted physique. His chest was as muscled as his arms. It was clear that Philip kept himself very fit. He was perfectly ripped and hard to touch. The years had been good to him.

Philip although, his gaze was on Lily, could feel Chloe's eyes on him. Running over his body anew. He almost smiled but he didn't want to let on that he knew what she was doing. So he slowed the process of buttoning his shirt to give her a real look. Things were definitely starting to look up.

"Mom," Lily called out snapping Chloe's stare from Philip to her.

"Uh, yes sweetie. I was just coming to get you. Melissa and her mother will be here in an hour. So we need to pack your bag." Chloe held out her hand. Hoping to get out of Philip's bedroom fast as it was having an adverse affect on her. Besides that she still needed to get dressed.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Lily replied. "Well I'll say goodbye to Daddy first." Chloe nodded. Lily turned and walked back to her father. Standing before him she beckoned him down. Once he had kneeled down before her she gave him a hug and a kiss. "See, Daddy I told you your face wasn't hairy. I got no prickles." Philip merely smiled as Lily and Chloe left the room.

Chloe and Lily walked down to Lily's bedroom. When they got there, Chloe saw that Lily had already packed her bag.

"I thought you told me you wanted me to pack your bag."

"Nope, Marie and I did it. But, I thought that I could help you get ready for your party and you would braid my hair." Lily replied plucking the small bag off the bed and onto the floor.

"Alright, let me take a shower and then you can help me pick something out to wear. And I'll do your hair as well."

"Okay," Lily said as she watched her mother leave the room. Once she was sure that Chloe was gone she skipped over to her desk and pulled out her check list -"How to get a baby brother or sister," and checked off the first box. Shower.

* * *

Back at the restaurant ...

Several tables were starting to fill up at this point. The party was merely an hour away. All the prominent families were there, in particular the Brady's and the Blacks.

Bo Brady sat at the table alongside his wife, son and older brother. "I wonder what Philip has planned for tonight." Hope said.

"So do I Hope, but I have no idea. It's a complete mystery to me." Bo replied.

"Can I take it then that you haven't heard from Philip since the will reading." Roman added.

"Nope not a word but after what happened at Tuscany I didn't expect to."

Across the room John and Marlena were talking to Brady and Mimi.

"Oh Mimi it's so good to see you. That is a beautiful dress. So how have you been?" Marlena asked Mimi.

"Thank you Dr. Evans, I'm good." Mimi answered lightly. Philip had sent her ahead of himself and Chloe to ensure that everyone on the guest list arrived. Stefano wanted all the key people there when he remerged from his "death." As Mimi was amerced in her own thoughts, Shawn and Belle arrived immediately heading to her parents.

"Mom, Dad you got an invitation as well. Brady, too?" Belle questioned surprised that everyone that was here for Philip's dinner party. "Oh Mimi, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. So are you standing in for Chloe?" she asked assuming that Mimi couldn't get an invitation herself.

Mimi bit her tongue deciding it was best to not say anything about Belle's obvious insult. Pasting a smile on her face she replied. "No, I'm not here with Brady. We rode up in the elevator together. I received an invitation as well."

"Oh I wonder why Philip would send you an invitation to a family affair I mean you're not exactly--," Brady interrupted his sister before she could say anything else insulting to Mimi.

"Belle, this is not a family affair. If you'd bother to notice the Wesleys, as well as Tony Dimera are also present here. So whatever is going on here it isn't a _family_ affair." He said glancing around the room at the other people.

Mimi glanced around the room, mentally checking off the people who were there. If Brady only knew who was family he'd be shocked. _I can't wait for the fireworks to erupt when he finds out. I'll just be sure to stay out of the way_. She thought with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloe and Philip were in the limo heading toward the restaurant. They were both elegantly decked out in clothes for the party. Philip wore a designer charcoal gray suit with an azure tie and the shocking addition of his jewelry - his white gold wedding band of course, and a diamond stud in his left ear. Chloe matched him well in her blood red spaghetti strapped gown that clinged to her every curve without bluntly doing so, class and sophistication with none of the effort. She wore a pair of black scandals and her wedding ring. In her ears she wore a matching pair of diamond stud earrings that Philip had asked her to wear. Her hair was in its naturally wavy form down her back.

Chloe watched in fascination as Philip stubbed out a cigarette. He was so very different from the boy who had been her beloved Philip. This was a man with rich dark blonde hair rakishly longer than any man in the corporate world should have. He had piercing blue eyes that at sometimes could look straight through you or be so icy that you could feel a chill. He was dangerous. The father of her child and now her husband was mysteriously dangerous and that was utteringly fascinating.

Philip had felt her eyes on him the minute he sat in the car. She was watching him, examining him as if she had never seen him before. It unnerved him to think she had this power to see right through him. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked exasperated wanting to know what she found so bloody interesting about him.

"I'm trying to figure out what's changed about you the most. The fact that you smoke or that you now have body art--,"

"So Lily told you about the tattoo."

Chloe was surprised. "You have a tattoo?" Philip nodded. "I want to see it, show it to me." She requested moving closer to him to help him take of his jacket.

"Unless you want me to strip right in front of you and embarrass you, I suggest you stop." Philip smirked as Chloe jerked her hand off his arm.

"Well where is it exactly and what is it?" Chloe questioned her gaze suspiciously looking downward.

Philip leaned forward, caressing her cheek with one finger. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. And you can tonight, if you're lucky."  
He laughed as he moved back into his seat at Chloe's annoyed expression.

She sighed and moved back to her seat. Philip lit another cigarette. "I was actually referring to earring earlier by the way. When did you get it pierced? I don't remember seeing it at all before now."

Philip shrugged. "I got it the same time I got the tattoo. I've had both for about fourteen years. But, I never wore the earring around my father, he didn't care too much about the tattoo since it could be covered. But he hated the earring." He took another puff from his cigarette.

"I don't remember seeing your tattoo when we ..." she left the rest unsaid.

"I had it covered. Remember I was on a business trip then."

"You know you really shouldn't smoke it's a disgusting habit."

Philip smiled. "Yes I know, Lily said the same thing. She gave me the 'smoking is bad for you' talk a while ago."

"Well, I'm sure she did. But, really Philip you shouldn't smoke. It could ruin a very vital part of your body system."

"And what would that be my dear wife?"

"It could lower your sperm count." Chloe added with perfectly straight face but fell out laughing when Philip begin to cough being caught off guard. Then he through his cigarette out the window as well as the remainder of the pack he had in his pocket.

"You certainly know how to kill a need for a smoke. It's a bad habit anyway, I've been meaning to stop." Philip added calmly as he placed a breath mint in his mouth. "So exactly when are we going to start trying to give my little angel a sibling?"

Chloe smiled wickedly. "Probably when you're darling little angel locks us in the bedroom and demands we make a baby. Or I could jump you right now." Chloe said as she moved over to Philip and pulled his head toward hers for a kiss.

"I'm game if you are," Philip replied as he started to lean forward to meet Chloe's lips. The limo had come to a stop and the driver came over the speaker.

"Mr. Kiriakis we've arrived," was all the man said.

But for Philip it was like a cold shower. "Talk about bad timing." They separated and readied themselves to leave the limo. The door opened. Philip easily slid out the limo before turning to help Chloe out.

"Thank you, Luca." Philip said softly not taking his eyes off of Chloe.

"No problem sir." Luca said as he watched his boss and wife head into the restaurant.

Philip and Chloe had not said a word to each other since they'd got into the elevator. Standing side by side they watched as the elevator went up several floors, their playfulness forgotten. Seconds passed before the ring announcing their floor and the doors opened. They walked out side by side till they got to the entrance of the restaurant. Just before Philip walked ahead into the restaurant Chloe stopped him grabbing hold of his arm. He turned back to look at her.

"Philip, whatever happens in there ... I'm on your side. I trust you." She said staring directly into his eyes making sure he knew that she would never betray him as his family had. He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand before he returned his face its stoic expression and heading into the restaurant.

As the door to the executive dining room opened every person turned expectantly to see who was the latest arrival. The people were all gathered in the little groups among their families respectively. The Brady's and Blacks stood side by side in a protective front. The Wesley's were standing near the Blacks off to the left, Tony Dimera stood next to his sister, Lexie and her husband Brandon Walker, and finally Mimi and Gene Briscoe stood next to the back door awaiting the moment to bring in Stefano.

"Good, I see everyone is here." Philip said grinning cockily as strolled forward.

"Yes we're all here Philip but would you mind telling us why?" Bo asked knowing the question was on everyone's mind.

"I wanted to introduce everyone to my wife."

"You're married?" Belle gasped as everyone looked around at each other quizzically.

"Yes, I am. In fact I think you might even know her." He walked back a few steps to bring his wife forth.

Chloe was slightly nervous about facing everyone she had come to recognize as her family. Although, she had already decided to stand by Philip no matter what she had a little trouble making herself rationalize it. "I'm doing this for the life I could have had with Philip. The life that was taken from me." She placed her hand in Philip's now extended one and walked to out everyone.

Everything was done in slow motion as Chloe entered the room and revealed herself as Philip's wife. The shocked gasps were heard from nearly everyone in attendance excluding Mimi and Gene Briscoe.

"May I present my wife and mother of my child, Chloe Lane Kiriakis," Philip said as he brought Chloe to stand beside him. He kissed her cheek before returning to face his family he added, "What no congratulations? I would have thought you'd be happy for me."

"This is a joke. Chloe is not married to you and Lily is not your child. I don't know what kind of game you're playing at Kiriakis, but this is sure as hell is not funny." Brady said as he stepped forward and took Chloe's hand attempting to bring her to him. But Chloe resisted and jerked her hand away. He finally looked toward her. "Chloe come on stop playing around. I know you've never be married to him."

Chloe looked Brady in the eye and replied. "You don't know anything Brady. Because you are wrong. Philip is my husband in every sense of the word. And he is Lily's father." Philip moved to stand behind her.

"Yes, you see Brady, Chloe and I share a child, a bond, and not even you can break that."

"You son of a bitch," Brady said as he attempted to knock that cocky grin off Philip's face but had his hand caught by Philip.

"Now, I don't think you want to do that nephew or you'll miss my next surprise." He looked past Brady to John. "Would your get you son." He requested and released Brady's hand as John came up and moved between the two of them.

"What next surprise?" John asked arching a brow.

"Oh I think I'll let _Andre_ handle that, Andre." Everyone turned to the Dimeras.

"Andre?" Lexie questioned. "Tony what is Philip talking about?"

"I'm not Tony, Alexandra. I'm not your brother, I'm your cousin Andre. Tony is dead." Again shocked gasps rang through the room. The men moved into protective positions around the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bo asked taking a protective position in front of Hope.

"Well dear brother I'll tell you. You see years ago Tony Dimera died but not before he impregnated a young girl. A girl who later would give birth to a little girl and put her up for adoption. It would be fifteen years later when she would meet that child again--,"

"Chloe is not a Dimera." Brady said as he tried to side step his father and attack Philip yet again. But this time it wasn't John who stopped him; no it was someone else whose deep voice rang through the room and sent shivers down everyone's back.

"That my dear Brady is where you are wrong. Chloe is my granddaughter." In that moment everyone in the room froze and turned around once again in slow motion to see Stefano Dimera in all his glory. "The Phoenix has once again risen from the dead."

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


	7. Bernoulli's Principle ActionReaction

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I moved to a new  
house and it took me a while before I get my computer set up so I get this out.  
Next chapter should be up next week. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

_Bernoulli's Principle (Action/Reaction)_

"Oh my god, Stefano's alive." Marlena said announcing what everyone knew to  
be true, the fear that most people in the room had held for years was alive.

Lexie was the first person to recover walking to her father she embraced him.  
"Oh father, thank God you're alive. I'd always hoped that somehow you'd  
survived." Lexie said as Stefano returned her hug.

"Yes, Alexandra I'm alive. I am sorry for the deception. And for having held  
the truth against you for so long. It was the only way I knew how to protect  
you, my child." He replied as Brandon walked toward his wife. Releasing  
Lexie, Stefano held a hand out for him to shake, which he did warily.

"Oh Father, I have so much to tell you. You have a granddaughter. We, that is  
Brandon and I, named her Stephanie … after you." Lexie told her father as she  
pulled her husband closer to her.

"Yes, I know, she is beautiful Alexandra." Stefano told her earnestly.

"As much as I hate to break up this tender, family moment, I do believe there  
are more pressing matters to be discussed. Such as, why you are alive and not  
behind bars as you should be." John said clearly annoyed that Stefano was  
alive.

"I'd like some answers myself, Dad. Starting off with, how in the world Chloe  
could be your granddaughter. You'll forgive me if I'm not inclined to believe  
you," Brady remarked looking pointedly at Stefano. "Or her husband, which I  
don't believe for a second that you are," he sneered at Philip.

"Yes, Father please explain how you're so sure Chloe is Tony's daughter."  
Lexie added wanting some answers herself. "If Tony and Andre are identical  
then how come Nancy never said anything about him being the father of  
Chloe?" She asked.

"Lexie's right, Tony can't be Chloe's biological father or Nancy would have said  
something by now. And I'm sure Chloe's marriage isn't legit either so––," Belle  
started only to be interrupted by Nancy.

"I was raped by Chloe's natural father and––," Nancy started to explain clearly  
shaken by all of the recent revelations that had come to light. But, it was  
Chloe instead of Craig who stepped in for her. Pressing a gentle hand on her  
shoulder. Nancy's eyes glimmered with unshed tears when her eyes met  
Chloe's. Her hand twined with her daughter's.

"First of all, my mother owes no one in this room any explanations and least of  
all you, Belle. As for my marriage, well this might surprise you but it is indeed  
as real. It is as real as anyone else's marriage here. But, even if it wasn't, my  
marriage, my life is none of your damn business. This marriage is between  
Philip and I, that's all you need to know. But, for the record, Stefano is my  
grandfather and Philip is my husband. And neither of them owes any of you  
any explanations." Chloe replied to Belle but speaking to everyone in the  
room.

"Chloe I don't know what Philip has done, how he blackmailed you into  
marrying him but I will help you out in anyway I can. I'll help you get a divorce  
and take Lily far, far away from him. I sincerely doubt that you want her  
anywhere Philip or Stefano for that matter." Brady told Chloe.

"Now you just wait a minute Brady Black. You have no right––,"Lexie started.

"Lexie why don't you take Stefano and go somewhere to catch up. I'm sure  
you both have a lot of talking to do. Chloe and I," Philip glanced down proudly  
at his wife. "Can handle everything from here on out."

When Lexie started to interrupt again Brandon intervened. "Lexie, he's right,  
you need some time to reacquaint yourself with your father in private. Come  
on, I know the perfect place." Brandon said as he ushered his wife, cousin-in-  
law and father-in-law out of the dining room and into the private space Stefano  
had appeared from.

"What the hell is going on here Philip? Why did you bring Stefano Dimera here  
to destroy us?" Bo asked the anger clearly evident in his voice.

"How could you Philip? We're your family and you're helping the enemy."  
Belle said accusingly as she turned toward Shawn.

"Do you have any idea what you've done you idiot?" John asked angrily.

"You son of a bitch how could you let this … this man into our lives. Don't you  
even think? No of course you don't. You don't care about anyone but yourself  
and you. I hope that Stefano turns on you as well. You've put everyone in  
danger, EVERYONE, in jeopardy all because of your need for revenge. You will  
pay for this." Brady said.

"Now, hold on everybody, lets not jump to conclusions. Philip may have a  
perfectly good explanation." Bo replied now calmly trying to take control of  
the situation.

"Oh come on Bo, you heard your brother admit he brought Stefano back to  
Salem to destroy all of us." John interrupted disbelievingly.

"My father is right, Philip did this to have us atone for some unknown crime  
we're supposed to have committed against him. This is all for some sort of  
revenge for him and he's forced Chloe and her daughter in on it as well."  
Brady started.

"Stop it!" Bo yelled attempting yet again to get some order. "Look neither  
you nor John," he moved into the anger faces of the Black men. "Know  
anything about my brother or his reasoning for bringing Stefano here. And  
before you condemn him you should give him the chance to tell us why." Bo  
said hoping to find out that Philip hadn' t betrayed him in the worst way by  
helping Dimera.

"First of all, Bo I really don't owe you or anyone else in this room excluding my  
wife any explanations."

"Now, you see what I'm talking about Bo, your precious brother here, is in  
cahoots with Stefano to destroy us." John interrupted again.

"However, I will, just this once explain." Philip started again this time his  
sliver eyes bright like lightening. "My father always told me that family was  
important. You take the good with the bad you don't discriminate. Although,  
with this family, you'd never know that because you don't allow anyone in who  
isn't "good". But, anyway, being my father's son family is important to me  
also most especially for _my_ daughter." He looked at Brady to see him clench  
his teeth together in anger. "Liliana Jade, LJ, doesn't have a grandfather  
anymore. But, she can have a great-grandfather. I won't deny my daughter  
the chance to get to know him. She has a right to a family, be a member good,  
bad, innocent or evil – whatever. Discriminates are of no consequence, she  
deserves it so she will have it. Stefano Dimera is my wife's grandfather; he is  
apart of my family. If you can't accept Stefano as apart of my family then so  
be it. But, don't expect me to deny my daughter the right to have a family."

"Philip, I'm sure we all understand your position. But, the fact of the matter is  
Stefano Dimera is a monster. He has tried to destroy our family for years.  
While, I know you want the best for your daughter, you have to know that he's  
not it." Bo looked at his wife and sons. "If you allow this - this criminal into  
this family you'll do it without me. I have to protect my family; I will not allow  
him to hurt them again. I'm sorry, Philip, but I won't put my family in danger  
just so your daughter can have a grandfather." He took Hope's hand and  
together they started to leave.

"I'm sorry Philip but I have to agree with my father on this." Shawn said  
following his parent's footsteps with Belle. John and Marlena soon followed  
them. Brady was the last to start to leave but he stepped in front of Philip and  
Chloe.

"You're making a big mistake and someone is going to get hurt. And I just hope  
to God it's not you or Lily." Brady warned Chloe, and then sparing an angered  
glance at Philip he too left.

Just as everyone started to leave Philip turned toward them. "Since everyone  
is clearly going to leave I might as well make my last announcement." The  
Blacks and Brady's alike turned to hear what he had to say. Even Chloe looked  
on in slight surprise she hadn't known that Philip had anything left to tell  
them. "My original reason for finally returning to Salem wasn't my father's  
untimely demise. No, I had plans to come back anyway to find out which of my  
wonderful family members is a thief. One of you or maybe a handful of you has  
been stealing money from Titan for over five years now. My father was aware  
of this before he died and had already set plans in action to find the culprit.  
Like my father I intend to find out which one of you imbeciles would dare steal  
from a Kiriakis. When I do you will be ruined in two fold, for father had the  
insight to call in aid of my illustrious new grandfather-in-law." He smiled upon  
the pronouncement of his final announcement as he noted everyone's paled  
surprised expressions. "You can leave. My _family_ and I would like to spend  
sometime with one another in private." And with that Philip turned around  
and placing his hand on the small of Chloe's back he directed her toward one of  
the table in the dining hall. Meanwhile, both the Brady's and the Blacks  
headed out of the room. But, not before Chloe and Brady could make eye  
contact.

Chloe watched as Brady left the room, and then she turned to Philip as he  
headed her toward her parents. "Philip wait," she stopped and grasped his  
arm to hold him in place. "I need to go talk to Brady." This was all she said  
before she turned and went after her ex-fiancé. He watched her leave in  
silence.

Nancy and Craig appeared by his side seconds later. Craig waited for Philip to  
turn around before he said anything. "Philip, I guess congratulations are in  
order." He offered his hand to Philip and he shook it. "If you hurt her or my  
granddaughter I'll see that you feel the full extent of my anger." Craig said as  
Mimi, Gene, and the Dimeras appeared.

Philip nodded. "Fair enough," He turned to Stefano. "Stefano, Lexie let me  
introduce––,"

"I know Dr. and Mrs. Wesley, Philip we hardly need the introduction." Lexie  
interrupted sternly. "Let me be the first to welcome you into the family." She  
held out her hand for Nancy to shake. To which Nancy didn't hesitate to take,  
thus uniting two families, the Wesley's and the Dimeras.

Philip moved back slightly to allow Chloe's family to come together. Mimi  
walked over to him still observing everything.

"So how did it go?" She asked not wanting everyone to know what she was  
talking about.

"About as well as could be expected, Chloe knows about the extortion going on  
at Titan and I'm pretty sure she's knows who we think it is. She certainly  
couldn't wait to get out of here to go talk to him when she found out. Then  
again he's who she always runs to." There was a flicker of hurt reflected in his  
eyes. Too quickly though, it disappeared, returning to its normal stormy blue  
gray. "I need a drink." He walked away toward the bar leaving Mimi and the  
others.

After watching Philip leave to get a drink, Mimi decided it wouldn't be too  
much to see exactly what Chloe was up to with her ex and she followed the  
same path Chloe had out of the room.

* * *

Chloe went after Brady for two reasons. The first being to return his ring and  
the second to find out what he knew about the money that had been stole from  
Titan. She caught up with him just as he was about to enter the elevator with  
Shawn and Belle.

"Brady, wait please I need to talk to you."

Belle looked at her and immediately pulled at Brady to come into the elevator.  
"Brady, I think you should come with us. Chloe's done enough damage for one  
day." But Brady wouldn't listen to her he resisted her pull.

"No Belle, I want to talk to her. You and Shawn go ahead."

"Alright, if that's the way you want it." Belle and Shawn boarded the elevator  
and the doors shut. Brady turned to Chloe to see her pull something out of her  
purse.

She took out the ring he had given her for their engagement and held it out for  
him to take. "Here Brady, take it. It's yours."

He took the ring from her and stared quietly at the solitary diamond ring. "Tell  
me why," he looked up at her. "Why did you marry Philip?"

"I'm sorry, Brady."

"No, I don't want your damn apology. I want to know why Chloe. Why did you  
marry him? You at least owe me that much."

Chloe was silent for a moment as if she was trying to decide what to say. "I  
could tell you he blackmailed me into it. Or that I did it so Lily could know her  
father. I could tell you lots of things. But, the truth of the matter is that I  
love Philip. I always have and always will."

Brady knew all along that Chloe had loved Philip, strike that still loved Philip.  
But he wanted to marry her anyways because he thought he loved her enough  
for the both of them. "Then why did you agree to marry me?"

"I-I don't know. I thought that if I married you then I would forget about  
Philip. I hoped against hope that my love for him would just go away as the  
years went by. But, I was wrong and I'm sorry for that. Love just doesn't work  
that way." Chloe replied.

Brady was unmoved by her response. He knew that she had feelings for him;  
he'd always known that. But, whenever Philip was involved he would be  
second best in her heart. "Unless there is anything you wanted to talk to me  
about, I'm leaving." He pushed the button for the elevator down and started  
to leave. When it didn't arrive soon enough he turned and headed to the  
staircase. He stopped on his way and looked back, "Tell Lily that I … that I'll  
see her later." And with those parting words he left.

Chloe stood for a few moments after he left and then began her own trail back  
to her husband, the love of her life, Philip. She was so immersed in her  
thoughts she didn't see Mimi standing at the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

Mimi waited for Chloe to leave then she took the elevator down hoping to catch  
Brady before he left the restaurant.

Brady was walking to the sliding doors of the restaurant when her heard  
someone calling his name from the background. He stopped and turned half-  
expecting to see Chloe. But, it wasn't her it was Mimi now strolling toward  
him.

"Brady wait up," she called out as she neared him.

"What do you want Mimi?" He asked no longer having the patience to deal with  
anyone else. "What are you here to rub in my failed engagement or, are you  
here to tell me I told you so because if you are I don't want to hear it. I've  
think you've done enough today to me and to my whole family."

Mimi was taken back by Brady's anger toward her. "Why are you coming down  
on me, Brady? I've done nothing wrong. The only thing I've done is stay true  
to a friend. I'm sorry Chloe broke off your engagement but—,"

"Oh so you're sorry Chloe dumped me to marry Philip. Somehow I doubt that.  
Look I really have nothing left to say to you. But there is one thing I want to  
know before I go?" He paused waiting for her acknowledgement to continue.  
"Tell me are you sleeping with Philip too now, are you spending your nights  
opening your legs –-," Brady was silenced as Mimi slapped him across the face.

Mimi stepped back, not believing that she had actually slapped him. Her eyes  
filled with tears as she looked up at him. "I came down here to tell you that  
I'm sorry and that I was heading up the investigation at Titan so you wouldn't  
be targeted. But, I can see that Philip was obviously right about you. You  
can't seem to let the past go. I made a mistake and I've paid for it. But, are  
just going to keep on punishing me for it aren't you?" When Brady didn't  
answer she continued. "Now, I'm sorry Chloe married Philip and that he is  
Lily's father. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you blame everything on  
me." She turned and ran away from him to the elevator to go up.

Brady watched as the doors closed on her tearstained face. "God damn it!"  
He hadn't meant to make her think about the mistake that they'd made  
together all those years before. The mistake that had forever changed their  
lives. He swore as punched his own hand. "I'm sorry Mimi."

* * *

Please tell me what you think good or bad.


	8. Rock Steady

****

Chapter Eight

_Rock Steady_

A week had passed since the infamous dinner party hit Salem and Stefano Dimera had marked his return. Everyone had been shocked once they'd learned of his rebirth from the dead and his new arrival in Salem. Frankly, he had shaken the world with his return, everywhere people were keeping their families in check and in distance. Everyone, that is, with the exception of Chloe, Philip, and Mimi. They were all hard at work ensuring they found out who'd been extorting money from Titan. So far all their efforts had pointed them in one direction ... Brady Black.

"Philip, I honestly cannot believe that Brady would steal money from Titan. I mean, what reason could he possibly have? It's not as if he isn't already rich. He has money coming from Basic Black and he does extremely well in the stock markets. It doesn't make any sense." Chloe said leaning over Philip's shoulder looking at the paperwork before him. "It's too easy for a solution."

Philip agreed with Chloe on that point. It was simply too easy for Brady to be the thief. Besides that he would never leave such obvious evidence of his crime. No he'd be sneakier and cover all the bases. Something was clearly going there. Someone was trying very hard to point the finger at Brady. "Well Chloe, while I'm not saying I agree with you. I do think this is way too neat." He looked up at her as she moved from behind his chair. "I mean Brady would never leave such obvious clues as this with the money, the accounts ... there's no way he would leave a trial like that leading straight back to him."

Chloe nodded in agreement as she started to pace in front of the desk. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." She stopped pacing to look at him.

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked questioningly.

Philip rose from his chair and circled his desk. "I mean we should just forget about this for tonight and go out and have a some fun. We could go dancing or something?"

"Go dancing?" She parroted again once again.

"Yeah you know on the dance floor moving back and forth to music. You know that thing we used to do at those old - damn there's that word again - dance."

"I know what dancing is Philip. I just wondered why you want to go out when we're in the middle of an investigation. Don't you want to look over some more accounts." She questioned gesturing to the desk of unopened files.

"It can wait. Since Lily is staying with Lexie and Brandon tonight I don't see why we can't go out and have some fun. Besides, I have something I want to show you. So come on say yes." He asked her as she looked hesitantly at him. "Look if you don't want to go out we can stay here and bury ourselves in more files." He added as he started to return to his desk walking slowly as if he was headed to the guillotine.

Chloe grabbed his arm. "That's not it. I was just trying to decide what I should wear." She told him smiling brilliantly.

Philip returned her smile with one of his own dimpled smiles. "Wear anything you want but make sure you can dance in it. So an hour and then we'll go?"

"Sure I'll be back in an hour." She said leaving the office to go get changed.

* * *

Meanwhile on another side of town Mimi was just arriving in her condo. Unlocking the door she pushed in the security codes before continuing down the darkened hallway. She put her purse in a chair as she started to rifle through her mail.

"It's all junk mail, nothing good, I already," a voice called out from across the darken living room.

Mimi jerked up automatically reaching for her gun in her purse as she turned her on light. She was surprised to see Brady lounging in a chair in the living room in front of her large floor to ceiling windows. "Jesus Brady! What are you doing here?" She put her gun down and stuffed it into the back of her pants.

"I've been waiting for you." Brady stood up and walked over to her. He clearly hadn't come from work like she did. He was dressed in a pair of pants and a black turtleneck.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here. If I recall correctly the two of us aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Well, I still have a key. And I still remember you're security codes. By the way, you might want to think of changing those." He said taking a seat by her purse.

"Trust me that's the first thing on my to do list for me tomorrow. Now back to my original question. What are you doing here?" She asked standing across the room from him.

Brady didn't answer at first, he just watched her. She changed a lot from the woman he'd once been with. He owed her a lot, but first and foremost he owed her an apology. "I'm here to apologize. I've done a lot of thinking since that night and I wanted you to know that I don't blame you for the death of our child. I know that the miscarriage wasn't your fault. I know that you would have done everything in your power to keep our baby if you could have." Mimi nodded and started to interrupt him. "Wait let me finish. I also had another incentive to come here tonight ... Mimi I had to know if the true reason you're helping Philip is to punish me for my part in our baby's death?"

* * *

Chloe and Philip were going to club to go dancing or at least that was the plan. She had dressed accordingly wearing a short dark blue dress and a pair of matching blue-heeled sandals. Philip matched her outfit as if they were somehow in sync with their moods and wore a dark blue causal suit. While he went to pick up some drinks for them, she surveyed the area around her. The nightclub seemed to be very popular; it was called Blue Ice.

Philip arrived back at the table with two drinks in hand. He placed them both on the tabletop and sat down on the stool. "Here we go."

"Thanks," She sipped her white wine. "So how did you hear about this place?" She asked as she watched him take the lime of his glass of gin and tonic and suck it.

"I have an in of sorts with the owner. He's a friend from college."

"A friend of yours from Harvard owns a nightclub? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah well he actually went to Columbia with me. He owns a chain of clubs around the country. I have a share in the club sort of like a silent partner." He shrugged and downed his G and T.

Chloe was surprised. "After all this time I'm still learning new things about you. Back in high school I thought I knew everything about you. But, I'm still learning new things about you everyday and that surprises me. It's know wonder Victor was so proud of you ... you've accomplished a lot for yourself and you've done it without using your status as Victor Kiriakis' son do to it." She said earnestly as Philip started to get up it was clear he wasn't comfortable getting complimented like that.

"Come on let's dance." He suggested wanting to get Chloe to stop talking about him like she was. It made him feel flustered, nervous even for her to see that other of himself that he'd closely guarded for years.

"Let's not and say we did." Chloe added wanting to stay seated and get to know more of this Philip.

"Aww, come on Chloe don't be such a party pooper we can talk later," Philip said leaning across the table. She shook her head no, smiling all the while. "Fine, then I'll just dance by myself." Philip said as he goofily started to dance. He waved his arms in the air exaggeratedly and making faces to the music, basically making a fool of himself.

"You're crazy, you know." Chloe said laughingly.

"Yes, but I bet that you want to get crazy with me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Come on Chloe be crazy with me." He asked this holding out his hand for hers.

Chloe smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her out of her seat. They made their way to the dance floor while "Kiss, Kiss" by Stella Soliel was playing. Then the DJ came on. "Alright we're going to slow this down for a bit with some old school jams." No Ordinary Love's seductive beats came on.

Chloe looked around at the other couples on the dance floor. Returning her gaze to Philip's she slowly slipped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist and they began to sway to the seductive song. Leaning in closer to him she laid her head on Philip's shoulder breathing in his natural masculine scent.

Philip slipped his arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her securely into his arms. As they glided across the dance floor he was taken into another time when they had danced like this. The first time they danced together to another song that now represented their past and this song ... it would be their future.

Listening to the words of the song Chloe thought about all the people who'd told her a love like hers with Philip would never last. From Belle and Brady to even her own mother had told her that love would never last. Everyone had told her she would get over their love and find someone else because what she and Philip shared was nothing more than puppy love. But, it wasn't ever a simply case of puppy love. No it had always been more than that. And Philip had always been the one to tell her that their love would last a lifetime. Even when there relationship had been in shambles he kept the faith. However, somewhere along the past fifteen years Philip had lost that faith in them. It was right there in Philip's arms that she made the promise to herself that she would do whatever it took to prove to Philip that their love was ever lasting.

Philip held Chloe in his arms thinking about their relationship when they had been younger. He had given Chloe his heart, his love. He had opened himself to her in a way that he had never done before. And in return he had been the one left with nothing. Chloe had taken all of his love for her and left. When it had happened before it had left a whole inside him so deep he'd never thought he would be able to give his love freely to anyone again. Now, he'd lost his heart again but this time things would be different, he vowed. Because this time he would regain his heart and hers as well.

As the seductive beats of the song moved Chloe realized that this just wasn't another song someone had picked out. It was a remainder that her relationship with Philip had never been ordinary. It was a special, enchanted love that only happens once in a lifetime.

Philip spun Chloe around him slowly with the music. This song was perfect for them. It was about the trials and tribulation of their love. Everything that made their love extraordinary and unforgettable. It was no ordinary love. Philip thought to himself as he spun Chloe back around. But, this time instead of leaning into him she stared straight in his eyes; they were as warm and excited as his were.

No ordinary love ... As their eyes connected he slowly bent Chloe backward in a sweeping motion. Never once did their eyes leave one another. It was as if they knew what each other had been thinking like somehow their thoughts were connected. As Philip brought Chloe back to his body, her hands slid up from his shoulders to cup his face.

Her hands moved up to brush a fallen strand of hair of his forehead. His hand came up and took her away as he slowly eased down and she leaned up and their lips connected.

There in the middle of the dance they stood embraced. They kissed tentatively at first as if they knew they were in public, their lips barely touching. But seconds later they were in full contact as the pent-up sexual tension and passion they'd held back for one another for years was unleashed. The question was where would it lead?

* * *

Meanwhile, Mimi was surprised that Brady would even think she would do something like that. Moving to look out at the moonlit sky from her patio she thought about it. "Of course not Brady." She turned and looked at him, "What happened between us and my relationship with you are two entirely different issues. I care too much about my work to let my personal issues with you or anyone interfere."

Brady nodded. "I know that but I just had to be sure." Looking at Mimi he could tell that it would probably be best if he just left. He rose to his feet. "Look, Meems, I think that I have done enough for one day so I'm just going to leave." As he headed down the long hallway, Mimi stopped him by grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Brady do you regret that night? Do you regret having slept with me?" She sputtered fast before she could rethink it. She held her breath waiting for his answer. She knew deep down that she shouldn't have asked. But, she had to know.

"No, I don't regret that Mimi. I never could. We were best friends and that night I needed more than a friend and you were there for me. The only thing I regret is being the cause of us losing the baby. I should never have let you drive out into that storm ... I've lived with that one regret since. My time with you before the crash is something so precious and dear with me I could never think it otherwise. Never." He answered honestly believing what he told her. So many years had passed and even a renewed relationship with Chloe that failed would never make him regret the one time he had been with Mimi.

"I feel the same, I guess you and I are more a like than I thought. One more thing Brady," he remained solemn. "Have you been stealing from Titan?" Even as she asked she knew that there was no way Brady would steal from his grandfather. But, he had to have some explanation for all the paper trials left.

"Mimi I don't know what tricks Philip is pulling. But, I have not now or ever stole anything from Titan. I don't have any need to. I make enough money on my own. Besides, that I would never do something like that to Victor. My God he was my grandfather how you think I would do something like that?" Although he had known he would be Philip's my number one suspect he had thought that at least Chloe and Mimi would know he was innocent.

"Relax, Brady I didn't think you had. And for your information Philip hasn't done a thing. All the evidence points to you. There was a long paper trial that all leads straight back to you." Mimi explained to him.

"Look I don't know who would frame me for something like that. But, I promise you I'll find out and personally hand him over to Philip and Stefano." And with that Brady left her condo slamming the door in his wake.

Mimi sighed. "Great Meems, just what you need another overbearing, hotheaded Kiriakis male looking for blood. I'll just have to find the culprit before either Brady or Philip does." She pulled her gun out her pants and carried to the cabinet she held at before picking up a box of files and heading into her office to get a closer look. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

On the other side of town in the Kiriakis Mansion a pair of lovers were on their way into a bedroom to spend the night feasting on each others bodies.

Philip had carried Chloe all the way the stairs and into his bedroom. As soon as he entered the room he placed her on her feet and attacked her neck. He was slowly working his way up her neck as he kicked the bedroom door shut. "Chloe are you sure you want this?" He said taking a brief reprieve from her neck to push her hair away from his face.

She didn't hesitate in answering. "I'm absolutely positive, I want this, and I want you now and forever." She said before pulling him to her as they back on the bed together and their desire for one another took over.

* * *

Tell me what you think.

**Author's Note: As of 4/29/05 I have taken out the lyrics to the song No Ordinary Love by Sade, as per the request of the management. So please take note if you wish to see the chapter in it's entirety with the lyrics please check my website.**


	9. A Morning After Revelation

**Chapter Nine**

_A Morning After Revelation_

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Salem. Everywhere the birds were chirping and all was right in the world especially in the Kiriakis Mansion.

Chloe turned into the pillow slowly awakening from her peaceful sleep. As she opened her eyes she was immediately made aware that the other side of the bed was empty. Slowly, she sat up and looked around the room to see any evidence that Philip was still there. The shirt that he had worn the previous night was still lying on the floor near the bed and that wasn't like him at all. His room was always neat, or at least it had been every time she'd had to be there. She pulled the black sheet up to cover herself as she started to rise from the bed. To her surprise however, the bathroom door opened and with steam funneling out as Philip walked out in all his impressive glory with towel around his hips and his hair in damp disarray.

"You're awake." He said surprised to see her up and in the process of pulling the sheet off his bed to cover herself. Chloe's mouth opened and shut as if she was searching for some words to say something ... anything. It dawned on Philip then the reason why she was tongue-tied. "You thought I left?" He asked although it was more of a statement.

"I - yes, I thought you were trying to ... well I'm not exactly sure what I thought you were trying to do. But, I did think that you had left." Chloe replied honestly wondering what Philip had been up to.

Philip walked over to her sitting on the bed gripping the thin sheet to her chest. "I wasn't leaving you. Well, I was leaving but it's not like you think. I have to go to Titan for a couple of hours today and I figured if I went in early then we could do something together, later." He ran his finger over the edge of the sheet covering her chest, "Alone." His eyes briefly moved down to skin exposed above the sheet she was holding to her breasts.

Chloe inwardly sighed, happy to know that he didn't want to erase what had happened the night before. "I have to go pick up Lily later from Lexie's so we won't be completely alone."

"That's fine. I'd like to spend some time with my two favorite girls." Philip answered lowering his hand.

"So why don't Lily and I make a picnic basket and pick you up from Titan then we can go from there." She suggested knowing there was nothing Lily wanted to do more than spend time with her parents.

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." He glanced at his watch. "Well, since it's already nine o'clock how about we meet up together at two o'clock?"

"Two o'clock it is then. Lily and I will meet you at Titan."

"Good." He turned and walked into his closet to pullout some clothes to wear, forgetting about the tattoo on his right shoulder blade.

Chloe waited until he had turned around before promptly picking up his blue shirt from the night before. She was in the process of buttoning it up when she noticed the tattoo on Philip's right shoulder blade. She walked closer to get a clearer look at it. She was standing a few feet behind him when she finally saw it clearly. It was heart broken in half by the stem of red and white rose - a Fire and Ice rose - that had four Chinese symbols representing the stem for the rose.

Philip turned around and was surprised to see Chloe standing behind him, especially wearing his shirt from the night before. She looked sexy and alluring as hell with her long hair tousled about her shoulders. If not for the distressed expression on her face he might have commented on it. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you badly didn't I?" At Philip's frown of confusion she reached over, turned him around, and touched his tattoo. Running her fingers over the heart and symbols that broke it. "You got this because of me, because of what I did to you after you saved my life. I broke your heart." Even as she said the words a part of her was aching by the fact that she had caused him pain.

"Chloe, when I got this tattoo a lot of things were mixed up in my life. Not just with you but with everything. It was an impulse thing, nothing to do with us or our relationship." Even as he lied about the tattoo, he knew Chloe wasn't buying it. She was too smart to believe the lie. He turned around and took her hand from his shoulder. "Look, I need to get dressed so I can be ready when you and Lily come to Titan." At her unsure nod, he brushed his lips against her cheek and walked to the bathroom. Before he shut the door he told her, "Chloe ... the tattoo doesn't mean anything. It's just a tattoo."

Chloe stood in the same spot where Philip left her thinking about the tattoo and the reasoning behind it. She knew that the tattoo had to mean something to Philip he never would have done that without a reason. Regardless of what he claimed to be the reason she knew the truth. "He loved me and I broke his heart. I broke his heart."

* * *

Philip sat in his office on the phone with his brother giving him an update on the current situation with Titan.

"I'm telling you Lucas all the signs point to my _beloved_ nephew, Brady."

"Oh come on Philip, you and I both know you don't honestly think he did it. You know I love your nephew just as much as you do but even I know he would never be that stupid. It's obviously a set-up and not even a clever one at that." Lucas snorted. "Even you could come up with something better than that."

"Gee, thanks." Philip said dryly as he turned his chair around from facing the window to see Brady standing outside his office. "Lucas, looks like I have a visitor."

"Brady right? Say no more, keep me informed on the status of the situation." Lucas hung up the phone on his end, as did Philip.

"To what do I owe the honor of your illustrious visit?" Philip asked as he leaned back in his chair awaiting Brady's response.

Brady walked into the office and stood in front of the desk. Taking a moment to survey his surroundings. "I think you know why I'm here, Philip." He paused briefly. "You know I never stole anything from Titan, from my Grandfather. No matter what you think of me, you know I'd never do that."

"I _know_, no such thing."

"Damn it Philip I--,"

"You what?"

Brady became frustrated as he pounded his fist into the desk. Philip remained impassive by his anger. "I know you think setting me up will benefit you in the end but, it won't. Everyone will find out what you've done and no one will remain by your side." Philip laughed.

It was unbelievable; his nephew actually suspected _he_ would steal money -- from _himself_? It was too ludicrous to even consider, not to mention, completely off base. "Let me get this straight; you think I framed you for stealing money from _myself_?" He asked incredulously, laughing for a second more as he sat up straight. "That's ... well it's too stupid for words. Frankly, I expected a better defense from you than that. So let me clear this up for you," His facial expression turned cold. "The paper trail leads back to you. Every account, every slip of paper has your name on it, not mine. I have absolutely nothing to do with that. And **you** know it."

Brady realized as Philip basically restated what he said that the idea of Philip stealing the money didn't make sense. But, even with that in consideration, he still firmly believed Philip had a hand in it. "Okay so the paper trail may lead to me. But, that's not the only reason, and you know why. It's all about Chloe and we both know it."

"You stealing from Titan has nothing to do with _my_ wife. But, since you brought it up, what exactly is it that bothers you so much? Could it be that Chloe choose me over you?" He stood up. "Or could it be that Mimi choose to come to me when you rejected her? What pisses you off more?"

"You leave Mimi out of this. This has got nothing to do with her. It's all about Chloe; it's always been about Chloe." Brady's eyes frozen with anger as Philip's were gleaming with knowledge.

"I beg to differ. I've been on the brute end of your anger over both women. And while Chloe has always been a rather sore spot with you, Mimi is the only one we've come to blows over. Don't think I've forgotten our fight that night." Philip's eyes were steely as he watched for Brady reaction.

"I know," he growled. "But, you didn't know all of the facts-"

Philip interrupted him. "I don't need to know all the facts. All I have to know is that you slept with my best friend, got her pregnant, caused her to lose the baby, and left her alone so you could go run off to some other woman. I remember being there for her in the hospital because you couldn't bother to pull yourself away to be there for her. I know that I was there when she needed me the most. And you weren't, that is all I need to know." He quietly finished and then moved back to his seat. "You know for someone so willing to bring up all my dirty deeds, it makes me wonder how _certain_ people would react to hearing some of your own."

Brady scowled. "What are you playing at Philip? You think I'm stupid enough to think you haven't already told Chloe about our little chat in hospital or our other misadventure. Fat chance of that." He leaned down bracing his arms on Philip's desk. "I bet you couldn't wait to tell Chloe all about how I warned you off her fifteen years ago. About how I convinced you to leave Salem indefinitely or all about Mimi and the baby."

"Well, I actually haven't told her anything--,"

"Come on now Philip let's be honest. I know you told her how I warned you away not once but twice. You had to have told her, how I played on your weakness, your love for her, and got you to leave Salem for good. Yeah, I'm sure she knows all about my affair with Mimi and how it ended."

"No Brady, Philip never told me any of that." Chloe said surprising both Brady and Philip as she entered the office, blue eyes bright with anger and all. "So how about you fill me in."

* * *

Chloe had gotten dressed in causally in powder blue Capri pants, a white tank top, and a matching over shirt. Her hair was pulled in a low ponytail and she wore a matching pair of blue sandals to complete outfit so she at least looked presentable when she picked up Lily. Even though, in truth her mind was still on the fact that she had broken Philip's heart. She had managed to fool Lexie and Brandon when she arrived to pick up Lily. And she had thought her daughter hadn't noticed the difference as well but soon found out that wasn't the case.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Liliana asked her mother as they rode the elevator up to her father's office. She was wearing a pale green short set with her hair in curly pigtails.

"Of course I am, sweetheart, why do you ask?' Chloe said looking down at her daughter pasting a smile on her face.

"You don't look it, Mommy." Lily answered honestly.

Not wanting to lie to her daughter or tell her the real problem she replied honestly. "I just have something on my mind, that's all. It's nothing for you to be worried. But, I'm fine really." Lily nodded put at ease for the moment.

"Okay. So did you and Daddy make up yet?"

"We weren't fighting. Sweetie, why would you think that?"

"You weren't sleeping in the same room like other parents. Melissa told me that was because you were fighting, that's what happened with her Mommy and Daddy when they were fighting. Her Daddy slept on the couch but now he's sleeping in the bedroom 'gain." Lily told her mother as a way of explanation.

Chloe frowned slightly; silently thinking she was going to have to talk to Melissa's mother. "Well, Daddy and I aren't fighting and weren't sleeping in the same bedroom because ... because ... well we just weren't. But, you'll be happy to know that we are now, okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

The elevator arrived on the executive floor, Chloe held her hand out for Lily to take as they exited the elevator. They were at the corner around from Philip's office when Lily announced she had to go to the bathroom. "Alright, you go ahead. Do you want me to wait on you or can I trust you to behave yourself in the bathroom?"

"You can trust me Mommy." Lily replied

"Alright, then I'm going to go to your Dad's office." She said giving her 'I mean business look,' Lily nodded and ran into the bathroom. As soon as Chloe saw Lily go into the bathroom she continued her walk to Philip's office. As she neared the room she heard voices and realized he wasn't alone. It was only when she arrived at the doorway that she saw who it was. Not only did that surprise her but, the topic of conversation surprised her more.

"Well, Brady aren't you going to say anything?" Chloe asked.

"What are you doing here?" Brady asked her in response, as he was surprised she was even there, the shock evident in his face.

"You're in my _husband's_ office," she replied stating the obvious as she walked over to Philip whose face was solemn. She kissed his cheek before returning her gaze back on Brady accusingly. "Now, I think you owe me an explanation. I'm waiting to hear it." Realizing that what he had to say was going to damage whatever sort of relationship they had, she knew what she had to do. She turned to Philip. "Lily's in the bathroom. I don't want her to hear this so could you--,"

Philip nodded knowing that she needed to hear what Brady had to say for herself with him there. "Yeah, I'll go meet her." He kissed her on the lips before removing himself from around the desk to leave the room. It refreshing to know that for once, it wasn't him who was to receive the brunt of Chloe's anger it was Brady. And it was Brady's fault and not his own.

Chloe stood behind Philip's desk as she placed her purse down on it. "So let's hear it Brady, let's here exactly what you did to Philip that you were so sure he had told me about just to get me on his side?"

He thought about it for a moment trying to decide if he should tell her the whole truth about everything. Or the consequences if he didn't, having Philip tell her his own slanted version of it. "You have to remember I was doing this for you. Because I knew that with Philip in Salem you would never strive to do better for your career." Chloe frowned but nodded, thereby urging him to continue. "It was after you had your surgery. I went to see Philip one day; he was by himself waiting for Kate and Victor to arrive. This was after you told me you were going to end things with Philip. He was lying in the bed when I arrived ..."

_Fifteen years earlier ..._

_Philip had been sitting in his hospital bed waiting for Kate to come back from a meeting. He was surprised to see however, when his door opened that instead of it being his mother it was Brady. "Brady what are you doing here?" He asked._

_Brady walked into the room and walked over to the bed. "I came to see you actually."_

_"Yeah right, we don't have anything to talk about." Philip snorted as he moved to sit up. "So why are you really here because I know it's not to see me? You could care less about me."_

_"That's not true Philip, I-"_

_"Please don't insult my intelligence. I know you aren't here to see about my welfare or my health. So why don't you just cut to the chase so I can get back to my solitude." _

_"You're right; I'm not here to see about you. But, I am glad to see you made it through the surgery alright. Back to my reason for being here, I'm here about Chloe."_

_He nodded. "I figured as much, so what does Chloe want, is she alright?" He started to sit up only to have Brady gently push him back down. _

_"She's fine, at least physically that is." _

_Philip released a breath. "So then what's the matter if it's not physical?" _

_"It's us actually. Well you to be more specific."_

_"Me?" Philip asked incredulously not knowing what he did to make Chloe so mad. _

_"Yes, you. You see Philip, Chloe doesn't know I'm here she didn't want me to tell you this." _

_"Tell me what?" _

_"Chloe wants to move on with her life. Now that her bone marrow transplant was a success she can get well again and focus on her singing, her dream of becoming an opera singer. But, she can't do that if she's involved with you." _

_"I would never hold Chloe back from making her dream of becoming an opera singer come true. I love her." _

_"Yeah, well she's knows you love her and that you saved her life, that's the problem Philip. She's thinks that since you saved her life she is somehow tied to you forever. That she can't pursue her dream now because you will want her with you." _

_Philip shook his head. "But, that's not true. I want Chloe to pursue her dream of becoming an opera singer. She's not indebted to me because I give her my bone marrow."_

_"You and I know that but she doesn't. That's not all Philip. Chloe is also afraid to tell you this because she thinks you'll freak out. But, I think you can handle it so I'll tell you. She and I are involved."_

_"Involved?" He repeated knowing his worse nightmare was coming true -Chloe loved someone else. His heart was breaking._

_"Look Philip, I know you love Chloe. But, if it's really love you have to let her move on. You have to let her go. So when she comes to tell you that she's ready to move on don't make her choose between her dream and you. Let her go." Brady said to his uncle before he left the room noting that Philip's expression was frozen as if hearing that Chloe was involved with someone else broke his heart. Shrugging he left anyway ..._

"So that's what happened when I visited Philip." Brady said unable to hide any remorse he may have felt. "Just remember Chloe I did it for you so you could have the career you always --,"

Chloe looked at Brady and couldn't believe she had ever been engaged to him. How could he have done that to her, to Philip. "How could you Brady, how could you do that to him. And to me?"

"Chloe I was looking out for your best interests."

"No, you were looking out for your love interest." She replied angrily her blue eyes blazing.

"Chloe I did it because I knew you would never leave Salem and make something of your potential. Philip was holding you back."

"Philip never held me back he encouraged me to sing because it's what I loved to do. While he may not have been as critical of me as you were he always made me feel supported. But that is not what this is about. It's about you using his vulnerability against him so he would leave Salem and make me think he didn't care about me. I can't believe you did this Brady. You were supposed to me my friend not my protector."

"I'm sorry Chloe. But, I did what I thought was right. I did the only thing I could think of to protect you and if it hurt Philip in the end it was well worth it." Brady added as he tried to explain his viewpoint.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well you know what Brady I would have been a success with or without you or Philip by my side because I am my own person. You not only insult me but you underestimate me if you think I defined myself by Philip. I," she pointed to herself. "Made a success of out my passion for opera all on my own with my own hard work and not you or anyone else can take the credit for that."

"I wasn't trying--," Chloe interrupted him holding up a hand.

"I wasn't finished yet." She paused seeing Philip on his way back to his office. "You abused my trust and my friendship. I don't want to talk to you or see you again for a while. I want you to leave Brady. Now." Philip entered the office again this time with Lily.

Lily saw her uncle Brady and ran to see him as soon as Philip put her down. "Uncle Brady what are you doing here? Are you going on the picnic with us too?" She asked.

Brady looked down a Lily forcing his eyes away from Chloe's hurt and betrayed ones. He kneeled down and somehow managed to smile for the little girl. "Not today Lily, I have some work to do. But maybe another time."

Chloe walked up behind her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Say goodbye to your uncle Brady, Sweetie." She told her daughter.

"Bye Uncle Brady." Lily responded promptly before running to go sit in her father's chair behind the desk. Brady then rose glancing once at Chloe and left the office.

Philip moved from his stance by the door to go to Chloe. He looked back at Lily to see her spinning around in his chair. He opened his arms and Chloe walked into them.

Chloe returned his hug, closing her eyes for a moment trying to erase what had happened. "I'm sorry Philip, I didn't know." She whispered.

Philip pulled her back, away from him but still within the frame of his body. "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past."

"But, Philip," Chloe started but was silenced by Philip's mouth coming down hers.

Lily stopped spinning the chair around to see her parents kissing. She smiled, they were really a family.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think.


	10. A Thief to the Bitter End

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Chapter 11 will be out sometime next week.

**Chapter Ten**

_A Thief to the Bitter End_

Chloe was with Philip in his office waiting for him to finish working so they could go to dinner with her parents'. Over the past few weeks as they had gotten closer, Philip had begun to spend more time with her family. Resigning to himself that at least he was apart of a family and cared about as a member of it. Not just included simply because he was Chloe's husband. Everyone in the family accepted him without question. All his life he'd looked for a family to call his own and now finally he had that.

A few weeks had passed since Brady's true colors had been revealed to Chloe. And although they hadn't talked about the event since then, there was a change in their relationship because of it. It seemed as if seeing Brady in a new light had unlocked several doors in their relationship and brought them even closer. Philip was now even freer and more comfortable revealing things about his life - past and present – that Chloe hadn't known before. And for Chloe, she fell in love all over again with this Philip and with this renewed intimacy that they now shared which was undeniable.

"Come on Philip, you need to get changed for dinner. Or did you forget that you wanted to go out tonight with my parents?" Chloe asked.

"No I didn't forget. I just choose not to remember." Philip answered smirking without looking up from his computer.

"And the difference would be?" She asked walking around the desk to stand behind Philip. Her hands gently clasping his shoulders as she leaned down to see what he was doing. "You're not even working Philip. Don't you think you should at least be doing some actual work if you're going to slack off." She exclaimed playfully squeezing his shoulders as she peered into his game of pyramid solitaire.

Laughing, Philip took her hands as he turned his chair around and pulled her into his lap. "There are a lot of things I could be doing now that wouldn't include, my _slacking off_ as you call it. But, somehow, I'd doubt you'd be willing to do them." He replied repositioning her legs across his lap.

"You never know, I could be persuaded to do the _other_ activities." Chloe told him saucily as her hands moved out of his to caress the back of his neck. She leaned down for a kiss.

"Mommy, what are you doing on Daddy's lap?" Lily asked from the doorway, her face contorted in confusion as she stared at her parents.

Chloe smiled as she started to stand up but Philip held her in place. "Philip, why don't you explain to your daughter what I'm doing in your lap."

"She's helping me work, pumpkin."

"But, aren't you supposed to play solitaire alone?" Lily asked as she walked into her father's private office and climbed into a chair.

"Technically yes, but this game is one that I'd prefer not to play alone." Philip answered as Chloe removed his hands from around her and stood.

"Your father wanted to play a different kind of game." Raising her eyebrow at Philip as she straightened out the winkles in her silk pants and fixed her gaze on Lily, raising her brow yet again. "I thought you were getting dressed Liliana. You know we're leaving in half hour for dinner."

Lily sighed. She hated when her mother used her full name. That usually meant that she was in some kind of trouble. "I know Momma but I wanted you to help me. You said you would help me fix my hair and stuff." She said moving back against the couch and prompting her most pitiful look.

Philip smirked as he watched his daughter in action. She was a con artist in the making. He pitied the person who ever tried to con her. "You know Chloe you should go help her because we all know how lost our daughter would be without your guidance."

Chloe gave him a scathing look for encouraging their daughter's illegal tendencies before she walked around the desk. Holding out her hand she waited on Lily. Lily jumped up, grasped her hand and they headed out the office. "By the way, Philip, if you expect me to help you with any games tonight you'll be dressed and ready to go in thirty minutes." His laughter followed her as she and Lily walked down the long hallway to the staircase.

Chloe was just putting the finishing touches on Lily hair when Mimi appeared in the doorway suddenly. She was dressed to kill in an all black ensemble of tight black riding pants at matching long-sleeved top that encased her attractive figure perfectly and knee-high pair of black leather boots. The outfit was rather oddly reminded Chloe of a jockey outfit a friend of hers wore to a Halloween party the previous year.

"What's with the outfit Meems?" She asked amused.

"I'm going on a stakeout and thought this would be the best to dress inconspicuously."

"Okay whatever you say Meems." Chloe winked at her and caught Mimi's side nod. "Lily go put on your outfit for dinner." She said shooing her daughter in the direction of her bathroom. Lily went to the bathroom to put on her skirt and top set thinking that once again she was missing out on the good stuff. Once Chloe was sure Lily was out of hear sight she turned to Mimi and spoke. "So what's really going on?"

"Remember how I told you there was a pattern to how the money was taken out the accounts?" Chloe nodded. "Well, assuming the pattern was correct there is a withdrawal due to made tonight. In the next few hours to be precise."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Well then let's go tell Philip so he can get the police down there and handle the problem and catch the felon in the act."

"No, we can't tell Philip."

Chloe her arms over her chest, "And why not? I thought the whole point of this little investigation was to catch the criminal and let Philip and my grandfather enact a little ruthless payback."

"Oh come on Chloe you know as well as I do that Philip seems dead set on blaming Brady for this. Even when he knows that there is no way Brady would be so stupid as to do something like this. I can't let him take the blame for this especially when I know he didn't do it. Not even you want Brady to be held responsible for this."

Chloe arched a perfect brow in challenge to Mimi's statement. "While that may be true, Brady's not exactly my favorite person at the moment and I'm not inclined to do anything to help him."

"Regardless of that, you aren't going to let him get accused for a crime he didn't commit, now are you?"

She sighed, uncrossing her arms. "You know I won't but I still don't understand why I can't tell Philip about the withdrawal happening at Titan tonight and let him catch the guy."

"Well I figured that it wouldn't help just to see the money taken out again. On the other hand, it would be worthwhile to actually catch whoever it is in the act. So I thought, I could go to Titan and catch the person, a midst of all the action."

"And you need me for … ?" Chloe nodded, hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"Well, I have a key and the codes to get into Titan but not the private elevator­­­­­­––," Chloe interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, you want me to help you sneak into Titan through the private elevator don't you?" Mimi nodded biting her lip in hesitation. "Oh Mimi, I can't. Besides the fact that I'm not a private investigator, I'm supposed to go out to dinner with my parents. Not to mention Philip would kill me."

"Okay I get all that. But, wouldn't it be great if it helped Brady get off." At Chloe's frown Mimi continued. "Okay so that wasn't a good selling point. But, think of it this way – think of how much crow everyone would have to eat when they found out that one of their own was the real culprit."

After a few moments of thinking to herself Chloe reached her decision. "I'll do it but I have to change first." She said as she looked down at her elegantly tailored lilac pants suit. "If I'm going to catch a criminal I ––,"

"We're catching a criminal?" Lily asked as she walked back into her dressed and ready for dinner with her grandparents. "Oh wait until I tell Stacy." Mimi and Chloe shared a look of uneasiness.

"Oh no sweetie you're not. You are going to go to dinner with your Daddy and I'll meet you both there."

"But, why can't I go with you? I want to help Momma. And I promise I'll be good. I promise." Lily pleaded not wanting to be left behind again. Chloe kneeled down before her.

"I'm sorry Lily but this is very serious business and you cannot come."

"But––,"

"No buts, you are not going and that's final. Do you understand me?" Chloe waited until her daughter nodded understanding what had to be done. "Alright, I'm going to leave Daddy a note and then I'm going to go. And you Liliana Jade, will wait for your father and go to dinner." She kissed Lily's cheek and rose. "Come on Meems, I need to get changed before we go." Chloe and Mimi left Lily's room walked down the long corridor to her bedroom.

Lily waited until she saw her mother enter the bedroom before she turned back into her room and pulled on her tennis shoes. "Mommy and Daddy are always going off and having fun without me. Well not this time." Running down the hallway she quietly snuck down the stairs and out the door where she slipped into her mother's car ensuring once and for all that she wouldn't be left again.

Across town a figure entering the office where they had been visiting every couple of weeks to access the accounts to steal money. "This will be the final nail in Brady Black's coffin all thanks to me."

Little did the figure know at that exact moment their plans had begun to fall down around them, one by one all the key players in this investigation were about to catch a criminal.

Meanwhile, Philip was just starting to wonder where Chloe and Lily had gone. Just as he was about to leave the room to go find them Brady Black arrived in the doorway of his office. "What the hell are you doing here Brady?"

Brady wasn't in any better mood than Philip. He'd arrived home to find a message from Mimi telling him that she was going to prove his innocence once and for all because by tomorrow morning the real culprit would be found. Not wanting Mimi to get hurt for his sake he'd gone to her apartment to stop her only to find that she had already left and he was too late. So that brought him here, to the Kiriakis Mansion to find out what the hell Philip had let Mimi go off and do. "I'm not here because I want you to be believe me. What I am here for is to find out why in the hell you let Mimi go off and find the real criminal and you're not."

"What are you talking about Mimi isn't working tonight, she has the weekend off." Philip to stand by his desk.

"Well, apparently you forgot to inform her of that because she left a message on my machine telling me that she was going off to capture the real criminal, _tonight_." Philip frowned as he noticed a piece of paper folded with his name on it. He picked up the paper and read it.

"Son of a bitch." Philip swore walking to the doorway.

"What is it a letter from Mimi?"

"No, Henderson is my wife at home?" Philip replied as he asked the old butler walking down the stairs.

"No, Philip she left the house about thirty minutes ago with Miss Lily and Ms. Lockhart." Henderson replied and then continued his trek down the stairs.

"Damn," He swore again and then walked back into his office and picked up the phone. He dialed his in-laws number. "Hey Nancy you wouldn't happen to have Lily there with you, would you?" He waited a few moments and frowned at her response. "No, no that's alright she's with Chloe then. Listen we're going to have to cancel dinner tonight, something came up … alright bye." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Brady asked anxious to know what had Philip looking so perturbed.

Philip looked at him hesitantly for a moment before answering. "Well, apparently Chloe and Mimi had to run an errand but she didn't mention where. And it would seem that Lily has gone with them. So if Mimi is going to find the criminal and Chloe went with her—,"

"Then they are working together." Brady finished.

"And that means that wherever they are they're in danger and they have Lily we with them. So we need to find them now."

"We?" Brady asked incredulously.

Philip barely spared him a glance. "Yes, _we_ because it's your ass they're trying to save. Besides, you're a Black aren't, you're natural glory hog, I'm assuming you are coming with anyway, are you not?" Brady nodded.

"Of course, I am and proud of it Kiriakis don't you ever doubt that. So where are we headed?"

Philip thought about all the places they could be and then looked down at his desk. The files they had weren't there, that meant they, the files, could only be in one place … Titan. So that was where he and Brady were going to go. "Titan. So let's head out." Philip and Brady left the Kiriakis Mansion post haste in their cars unbeknownst to them that was exactly where everyone was.

Chloe and Mimi arrived at Titan about ten minutes after they left the Mansion. They had entered the building and were surprised to find that they were not alone.

"Did you hear that?" Mimi asked as they walked down the hallway toward the private executive elevator.

"What?' Chloe replied.

"That noise, like someone's following us." Mimi whispered looking around. When she didn't see anything she resolved, "I must be hearing things. By the way, don't you think you are a tad underdressed for a stakeout."

Chloe looked down at her outfit of black jeans, a black shirt, and jean vest over her upscale black three-inch boots and her long brown hair was pulled in a low ponytail. She looked at least ten years younger. "Well, I can't exactly pull off that jockey chic look as well as you." They rounded the corner where the elevator was. "Here's the elevator." She said as she pulled the key card out of her back pocket and punched in the five-digit code to open the elevator. "After you," she gestured for Mimi to walk in.

Mimi walked in and then she followed. As they doors were about to close they heard someone call out.

"Mommy, wait for me." Lily called out as she ran into the elevator much to her mother's shock and dismay as the doors were closing.

Chloe didn't even know what to say, she was so upset with her daughter. "Liliana Jade Kiriakis, what were you thinking?" She asked bending down so that she was level with her daughter. "It doesn't matter why you're here. You are going home young lady." She declared.

"Wait a minute you snuck into the car didn't you?" Mimi asked trying to figure out exactly how Lily had gotten there. Lily nodded.

"But, Mommy, I came to help you––," Lily replied but was interrupted by her mother.

"I don't care what your excuse is Liliana. You are in serious trouble. And when we get home you are going to be grounded." Chloe warned as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stepped out. She was so mad she didn't know what to do. Lily needed to be punished. "Oh Lily you are so going to be punished," she said thinking of the appropriate punishment for her daughter. "Alright no TLC or Trading Spaces for a week, no two weeks."

"But, Mom there's a new episode Saturday and you said --,"

"No buts Liliana you are grounded." Taking Lily's hand she turned toward Mimi. "I'm sorry Meems but I can't stay here. I have to take my daughter," She fixed Lily with her sternest look. "Home."

"But, Chloe we're supposed to find the extortionist."

"I know but if Philip finds out that we came here to capture the criminal and that Lily is here with us he will have my head on a platter." She turned to press the down button for the elevator. Mimi walked over to her to wait for the elevator resigning to herself that they weren't going to catch the culprit that night. The elevator dinged and then the doors slid open. The elevator's inhabitants – two angry Kiriakis males - took both Chloe and Mimi by surprise.

"Daddy," Lily called out as she removed herself Chloe's now slack grasp and went to her father.

Both Philip and Brady were as surprised to see Chloe and Mimi as they were to see them. Philip leaned down and picked up his daughter as she ran to him, still dressed in her skirt and blouse for dinner with her grandparents with her favorite blue sneakers on. "Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"Philip, I­­­­--," Chloe started as Lily replied quickly telling her father exactly what her mother has been up to.

"We're going to catch the 'sorter. Mommy said we couldn't though since you weren't here. But that you are we can."

"Is that right?" He asked and received her nodded reply. "Well, why don't you go to your uncle Brady for a second while I have a little chat with Mommy." He placed Lily in Brady's arms and pulled Chloe a few feet away from them.

"Philip I, already know what you're going to say. But, I was bring Lily home." Chloe started holding her hands up to stop him from talking first.

"That's not what I was going to say. But, since you brought it up what were you thinking bringing our daughter out with you when you play at being private investigator?" Philip asked livid that Chloe had placed not only herself but their daughter in danger by coming out on their own.

"It wasn't my intention to come out here with Lily. She snuck into the car and I didn't know until we were already in the elevator. If I had known she was going to do that I would of ––,"

"You would have what? Checked before you left the house? It's a great thought – too bad you didn't think of that earlier. Look, we'll talk about this when we get home." Philip said knowing that he was extremely angry but there wasn't anytime for that now. He took her arm and they walked back over to Mimi and Brady with Lily nowhere in sight.

On the other side of the room, Brady and Mimi had been having a conversation of their own.

"Uncle Brady I need to go to the bathroom." Lily informed her uncle so he would place her on the ground.

After he placed her on the ground Lily started to walk away with Mimi following her. But, before Mimi could turn the corner Brady was there grabbing hold of her arms. "Where do you think you're going Meems? We need to talk."

"Brady let me go I need to go make sure Lily's alright." Mimi jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"Oh now I think Lily can handle going to the bathroom on her own. Besides, we need to have a talk about what you think you're doing here?"

Before Mimi turned to follow Lily she looked back at Brady. "What do you mean what do I think I'm doing here. I'm doing my job which, for the moment is saving your ass from being wrongly convicted of a crime you didn't commit."

"Look, Mimi while I appreciate your efforts, I don't need you interfering and putting your life in danger to save mine. I can't believed you actually think I'd let you––,"

Mimi interrupted him. "_Let_ me? You don't let me do anything Brady I am a grown woman. And if I want to save your ass by catching a criminal than that's exactly what I'll do." She replied as Chloe and Philip walked over to her and Brady.

"Where's Lily?" Chloe asked looking for her daughter.

"She went to the bathroom." Brady answered as Philip walked over to the private bathroom and knocked when he got no response he opened it, Lily wasn't there.

"She's not here. Are you sure she said she was going to the bathroom?" He asked as he went back to Chloe.

"That's what she said. But, Philip she didn't go in that direction. She went that way," Mimi pointed toward the opposite end of the corridor.

"Oh my goodness Philip, she went in the direction of the offices. Whoever is stealing the money is in one of the offices on this floor. What if they do something to her?" Chloe replied unnerved at the thought of her daughter roaming around the floor with an unknown criminal with her.

"What?" Brady exclaimed.

"That's why we came here tonight we figured we could catch whoever is stealing the money in person." Mimi explained biting her lip.

"I can't believe you'd do something so dangerous," Brady started only to be interrupted by Philip.

"Look we could talk about this later, right now the important thing is to find our daughter. So you and Mimi go that way and Chloe and I will go this way," Philip directed at the doorway taking two opposing directions. "Whoever finds her first will call the other. Deal?" Philip asked as he took Chloe's hand. Brady and Mimi nodded in agreement and then took off in search of Lily.

Lily walked down the dark corridor looking for the hallway she'd came from. When she'd left the corridor she had intended on going back. But, when she came out she couldn't remember the way she came. So now she was wondering aimlessly down the hall searching for her mother or father. "Mommy … Daddy." She called out as she turned the corner. "Where are you Mommy?" Then she saw the office with the light on at the end of the hallway."Mommy and Daddy must be there." She reasoned and then walked to the office.

She turned the knob opened the door. "Mommy I'm sorry I got lost," She started then she saw someone sitting behind the desk and it wasn't her mother or her father. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe and Philip began searching every office on the floor looking for their daughter. "Where could she be Philip?" She asked as they exited another office.

"I don't know Chloe she's probably just lost or something. We'll find her." He told her stopping briefly to kiss her cheek comfortingly. As he looked pass her he saw a glimpse of something blue as a door to another office opened. "Chloe I think I see her, look down there." He nodded pass her to another office but this one had a light on.

"Let's go check." Chloe said as she and Philip headed toward the office with a light on. On the opposite side of the hall Brady and Mimi had also seen the light at the end of the hallway and headed that way as well.

Lily was surprised to see that person there. But before they could tell her why they were there, her parents called her.

"Lily," Chloe called out a few feet behind her. Lily turned around and saw her mother and father walking to her. She walked a few feet and met them; Chloe pulled her up into her arms. "Oh sweetie, you can't run off like that again okay."

"I'm sorry Mommy, I had to go to the bathroom and then I couldn't find the way back. So when I saw the light on I thought it was you and Daddy." Lily told her mother as Chloe kissed her cheek. Philip patted her head and his eyebrow rose at her last admission.

"You mean you didn't turn the light on?" He asked to which Lily shook her head.

"Nope, it was already on when I got there." She answered.

Chloe looked at Philip and immediately knew what he was thinking. If Lily hadn't turned the light on then that meant someone else had. And the only person that could be was the extortioner. They had come to find the person responsible for the crime and they had. As they walked back toward the office they met up with Brady and Mimi. Once they got there Mimi and Chloe gasped. The person in the office, the person who had set Brady up was none other than ... Shawn Brady.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


	11. Alls Well that ends well Part I

Author's Note: Well we've finally come to an end for this story. Well almost because this chapter was so long I had to break it into two parts. So here is the first part, I hope you like it. (  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven- Alls well that ends well  
  
Part One  
  
Philip awaited Shawn in the interrogation room of the Salem Police Department. The door to the room opened as Shawn was escorted into the room with handcuffs on his wrists. The guard silently took off the cuffs and then left the room without a word. Philip pointed to the chair across from him, Shawn eased down into it rubbing his wrists as he sat.  
  
Philip came to the station with one thing on his mind, to seek vengeance for his father. To settle Victor's vendetta against the one who stole from him. But before he could do any of that he had one thing he wanted, needed to know, "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Shawn replied as if he hadn't been sitting in a jail cell that last three days.  
  
"Why did you betray me, betray my father? He was your grandfather, Shawn. Man, you're like a brother to me. How could you steal from me what I would have given you freely?" Philip asked again but this time Shawn couldn't meet his eyes as he looked down at his orange jumpsuit. "Damn it Shawn, tell me why." He exclaimed.  
  
Slowly Shawn's gaze rose from the table and fixed on Philip's blue-eyed gaze. "So you want to know why I betrayed the mighty Kiriakis family," he smirked in an evil amusement, leaning forward he replied without a hint of anger. "Just to prove that I could,"  
  
Philip banged his fist down on the table. "I'm not playing games Shawn. I want the truth so stop playing games and tell me." His eyes held no warmth they blazed with a quiet fire as he awaited Shawn's response.  
  
Shawn leaned back in his chair, silent for a while as he stared down at his clasped hands. "Do you know what it's like to be in the shadow of your family? To be the forgotten grandchild, the one no one ever remembers?" He paused briefly and raised his gaze to Philip the anger evident in his intense chocolate-colored eyes. "No, you don't have any idea what that's like because you are the all mighty Philip Kiriakis - heir to throne of the Titan Empire. Then there's Brady Black," contempt was evident in his voice as he spoke his brother in law's name. "The perfect child, grandson to Victor Kiriakis and son to the town hero, John Black. He who never does anything wrong or ever makes a mistake. He is the only grandchild anyone ever remembers--,"  
  
"Wait a second, you expect me to believe that you stole millions of dollars from Titan over jealousy for Brady?" He interrupted incredulously. "Bullshit, Shawn you never lacked for anything and if you did you never had you never had your head out of your ass long enough to notice." Shaking his head he calmly rejected Shawn's explanation, there was no way Shawn could ever do something like that it was completely inconceivable. "Try again I'm not buying your excuse. No matter what you say I'd never believe you'd steal from me. You're too good to do something like that. Too honest."  
  
Shawn grimaced; this was harder than he thought it would be. Convincing Philip of his guilt would take some doing but he had to do what he had to do. "Well, did you consider the fact that I'm the one who told Victor about Lily being yours. I knew the second I saw her when she was a three months old that she was yours. And I never said a word; I waited until Belle had convinced Chloe to move back to Salem and renew her relationship with Brady. It was so easy getting him to see her, I told him that Chloe was going to allow Brady to adopt her and be raised as a Black instead of a Kiriakis. He reacted just as I thought he would, plotting to take Lily away from her, it was so simple." He smiled thinking that he'd got Philip as his uncle's expression changed.  
  
Suddenly, Philip clapped, remaining impassive as he did so only arching one fine blonde brow. Shawn's smile turned to one of confusion. "Bravo, Shawn- Douglas, thank you." Shawn was confused but something had changed because Philip's eyes returned to regular starling blue. "You know I'm surprised Shawn. You're going through all this trouble to make me want to hate you. Using Lily's paternity was a good selling point though. I always thought Meems told Father about her but I guess she didn't know either. Thanks."  
  
"You're thanking me?"  
  
"Of course I thank you Shawn. If not for you I wouldn't even know I had a child. However, that doesn't mean you won't pay for your deceit. While I am very much my father's son willing to do whatever it takes to seek vengeance against anyone who wrongs me, I draw the line at doing it to my family. So I'm going to drop the charges against you-,"  
  
"You're dropping the charges but what about all the evidence against me - the files, surveillance videos and stuff? Can't the state still use it against me?" Shawn questioned still not quite sure what exactly Philip was doing.  
  
Philip nodded, "Well yes but they can't if the evidence mysteriously disappears from evidence locker. And since I dropped the charges against as of 10 o'clock this morning and Gene is acquiring your release as well."  
  
Shawn was speechless. "Phil, man I don't know what to say - how can I thank you-," Philip held up his hand and Shawn stopped talking.  
  
"Don't thank me just yet, I've also arranged for you to have new employment position since you've been fired. So now, you can have it all - the charges dropped, your life back, and a new job if you tell me who gave you the codes." He stood and went to look out the window.  
  
"What codes?"  
  
"Oh come on Shawn let's not insult my intelligence. You accessed those accounts with a code that not even some of the highest execs at Titan know." He turned around, his eyes were the only thing that gave away the change in Philip's manner they were an icy sliver. "There are only four people who know those codes and you're not one of them. Someone had to give you the code and I want to know who. You see Shawn unlike my father I don't believe people should pay for a crime they didn't commit on their own. I want everyone who is responsible for it to pay, I won't settle for anything less than that. The choice is yours either tell me who gave you the codes or face the judge for extortion."  
  
"I'll fight the charges, Uncle Mickey will-,"  
  
"Now Shawn come on I caught you red handed there is no way you'll get off. I'm offering you a chance to get off without facing any jail time. Because believe me if you go to trial you will lose and there is nothing Uncle Mickey will be able to do to stop it."  
  
Shawn faced his options, neither telling Philip who gave him the codes or going to jail were fates he wanted to face. But, he had to do what was right for his family. He had to protect his family no matter what the cost. "I'll tell you but you have to promise me that nothing will happen to Belle or the twins?"  
  
"You have my word. Nothing will happen to Belle or the twins? Who gave you the codes?"  
  
"Belle - someone sent them to her and she gave them to me. She never knew the money was being taken from Titan she thought I gave the codes back to Brady. I tried to find out who sent them to her but never did. I'm sorry Philip but this is the truth, I swear to God. So you'll drop the charges and everything like you said right?" Shawn asked Philip glad that he'd finally got everything off his chest, and didn't need to worry about Philip going after Belle.  
  
Philip knew that Shawn was telling the truth and honestly didn't know who sent him the codes. But, now Philip was sure who had betrayed his family in the worse way. "The deal is still intact you will be released in time for dinner." He walked toward the door in back of Shawn and let someone in. "By the way Shawn I want you to introduce to your new employer," Shawn turned to see who it was and to his horror it was Stefano Dimera.  
  
"I told you young Brady that we would meet again." Stefano said to Shawn's surprise as he looked from man to the other.  
  
"You see Shawn I won't punish you for a crime you didn't commit on your own but I can't let you go completely unpunished. You stole from me and betrayed me that I can't forgive. No one steals from a Kiriakis, no matter who you are. So I arranged this little job for you. But, don't worry it's nothing too dangerous. You'll find that Stefano is a fair employer so I'll leave him to instruct you on your duties." And with that Philip left the room ~One down, two to go. ~ He thought as he left the Salem Police Department. * * * * *  
  
Presently at the Kiriakis Mansion, Chloe was talking with Philip briefly with her Aunt Lexie awaiting their expectant guest.  
  
"So everything went well then?" Chloe asked Philip.  
  
"Of course, I knew Shawn would tell me the codes with the proper incentive." He replied.  
  
Chloe could hear the smile in his voice. "You mean with the right blackmail material."  
  
"Whatever works. Anyway, Stefano is informing him of the rest of the plan as we speak so he shouldn't be too disagreeable. After all it could be worse."  
  
"I suppose it could be. Do you really think it was good idea to leave my grandfather with Shawn though, that seems a little ."  
  
"Hey, I know what I'm doing so don't worry, everything will go as planned. I have to go or else your daughter will leave without me. We'll be home in a couple of hours." Philip said as he caught up with Lily and took her hand as they walked through the opening gates of the Chicago Zoo.  
  
"Okay, wish me luck-,"  
  
"You won't need luck Belle will agree."  
  
"Alright then we'll see give Liliana my love."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"Bye." Chloe said and then hung up the phone and turned back to her aunt.  
  
"I take it everything went well then?"  
  
"Yes, just as Philip had planned. Belle should be here in a few minutes." Chloe replied and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
Lexie watched her niece as she took a sip of her own coffee. Chloe was nervous, although she had no reason to be everything would go as planned. "So have you and Philip discussed where you are going to live? I can't image you'll want to stay in Salem."  
  
"To be honest, we really haven't really talked about it. My career and Lily's school are based in New York. So I'd like to stay in New York, but Philip's business requires him to remain in Greece most of the year. We have a month left to decide which before I need to return to New York and Lily goes back to school."  
  
Henderson appeared at the doorway of the room. "Mrs. Brady has arrived." He said then stepped aside as Belle entered the room.  
  
Belle walked into the room as cool as a cucumber for someone suspected of stealing from Titan. "Shawn called me and told me Philip dropped all the charges against. Thank you for that, now what is it you wanted to see me about?"  
  
Chloe looked at Lexie before responding to the petite blonde. "Well there's no need to thank me. It was Philip's decision to drop the charges. However, the reason I asked to speak with you is because I wanted know why. Why would you help Shawn frame your brother? You've always been very protective of Brady so why is it now, that you let your brother be accused of a crime he didn't commit." Lexie took that as her cue to leave and left the room. "What possible reason could there have been for you to willingly help Shawn do something like that?"  
  
Belle waited until Lexie left before she more fully walked into the room. "I'd do anything for the people I love. It doesn't matter who hurts them or why - no one and I mean no one hurts my family."  
  
"Doesn't that apply to Brady? Belle, you're making absolutely no sense. Brady is your family and he's never done anything to deserve-,"  
  
"Oh wake-up Chloe." Belle shook her head in disbelief, "I would have thought your marriage to Philip would have taken the blinders off your eyes. Its time you take Brady off his damn pedestal and realize for once that he doesn't deserve to be on it and never has."  
  
Chloe did her best to hide her surprise at the rage rolling off the petite blonde as she talked about her brother. She had to get Belle talking and then everything would fall into place for the plan to work. "Why don't you enlighten me then Belle? What Brady has done to get you so enraged."  
  
Belle took the bait and started talking. "You don't know what it's like to have a family where no matter how hard you work its never enough to move up. To always be thought of as the baby, never able to move up from the position of being able to handle problems without my big brother coming and save me like he's my supposed to the hero. My brother got everything he ever wanted handed to him on a sliver platter; he's never had to work for anything. Sure he went and got his degree but that was just to be close to you in New York. And when he came back his degree in hand, Daddy just handed him his job as Vice President. I, on the other hand, had to start from the bottom and work my way up. Did you know my father would give me a titled position until I got my Masters' degree? I worked hard from the bottom up to earn my position in the business and Brady did nothing." Belle smirked. "That's not even the cream of the crop. I mean hurting me is one thing but my husband and my best friend are another issue entirely."  
  
"What are you talking about Belle? Brady never hurt me." Chloe said confused as played at being naïve.  
  
Belle cut her eyes at Chloe. "Who said anything about you? I was talking about Mimi. Geez are you so self-absorbed that you think everything's about you? Newsflash, Chloe the world doesn't revolve around you. Things happen and people get hurt and that has nothing to do with you. Brady hurt my husband and my best friend and he deserves everything he gets." She turned away from Chloe to stare at a picture of Victor on the mantle. "And so did the mighty Victor Kiriakis." She picked up the photo, "you know Chloe he never acknowledged Shawn as his grandson. It was always Brady this or Brady that as if Shawn wasn't his grandson too." She put the photo back on the mantle. "After Philip left, Shawn stayed in Salem to watch over Victor, he was there whenever Victor needed him. For three years Shawn was at his beck and call. Then Brady came back into town and it was like he forgot Shawn existed. He dropped him like a bad habit."  
  
"Belle, you know Victor was a bastard, I don't deny that but he did care about Shawn after all he did leave him and inheritance."  
  
Belle snorted. "Oh yes, he did but, that was after he told Shawn that coming to see him wouldn't increase his inheritance, as if that mattered. The only thing Shawn ever wanted from him was acceptance, the money never mattered; he didn't deserve to be hurt like that." Belle's eyes full of anguish as she thought about what they had done to her husband.  
  
Chloe didn't know how to respond to that, she'd always hated the way Victor seemingly only cared about money, that's part of the reason she'd kept Lily from him. But, she'd never suspected he'd be so heartless especially to someone as goodhearted as Shawn. The surprise was evident on her face as Belle continued.  
  
"I see you're surprised by that but you really shouldn't be after all look what he did to you. Victor was always ruthless and uncaring and we were naive to think that he would care about Shawn. But, ironically my dear brother has done worse than that. I suppose you know that he got Mimi pregnant and then she lost the baby because of him-,"  
  
"Yes, I know about the accident and the miscarriage you really can't blame that on him."  
  
"You want to bet. Of course I blame him for it. He seduced her while he was sleeping with some woman at the office. It was the same women he was with when Mimi caught them together. That's why she ran out into the storm to get away from him." Chloe gasped and Belle twisted her mouth in a slight smirk. "He never bothered to show up until it was too late. That's when Philip was visiting Mimi and they got into a fight. Shawn had to break them up." She added as an afterthought. "After that I encouraged Mimi to take Philip up on his offer to go with him to Crete to recover. I never expected them to become so close that she would become a part of the Kiriakis dynasty though." She said in an aside bitterly. "But, she always wanted to be known for more than just Belle Black best friend. So the minute she could she jumped at the chance to be aligned with Kiriakis family. The rest as they say is history." Belle said and crossed the room a few moments later to pick up her purse. "I need to be going so just tell Philip I said thanks." She said and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh B-elle," Chloe called out. "Don't leave just yet, I have one more thing I to tell you. You see to go along with Shawn's freedom there are some stipulations." Knowing she got Belle attention she waited for Belle to turn around.  
  
Belle turned around promptly with her fine blonde brow arched in a perfect John Black impression. "What stipulations?"  
  
Chloe smiled as Lexie reentered the room this time with Kate in her wake. "Well they aren't really stipulations more like new business arrangements. You see, I've been expecting your visit because I was certain you'd want to meet the new CEO and President of Basic Black." She gestured toward the doorway.  
  
Belle turned her confused gaze from Kate to Lexie back to Chloe. "I don't understand what's going on?"  
  
"It's simple really, Belle. As of 10 o'clock this morning I am now the owner of most stock and therefore I taken my position as the President of Basic Black. But, of course I couldn't have brought those stocks without the aid of my backer and the new CEO of Basic Black, Alexandra Dimera Walker." Kate calmly explained to which Belle's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Th-that's impossible Daddy would never sell to a Dimera-," Belle started.  
  
"True but he would sell to a Nicole Walker Reed wouldn't he?" Kate asked sardonically. Belle swallowed nervously unable to believe that the company was now in the hands of a Dimera.  
  
"Now don't you worry Isabella, I have no intention of firing you. As a matter of fact we've got a proposition to offer you that would allow for some changes at Basic Black starting with management."  
  
"Oh and don't worry about Brady, Belle, he'll be taken care off believe me." Chloe said smiling broadly. ~Brady will definitely be taken care of. ~ * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Philip was just putting Lily to bed while Chloe showered. He and Chloe had spent the afternoon with their daughter after getting Belle and Shawn set up with Lexie and Stefano to work out the details of their new positions in the family. Although, they virtually betrayed their families by working for a Dimera it had been their own decision and they were ready to face whatever came their way. It was all part of the grand plan to ensure that the real culprit in stealing from Victor was caught and would never dare to attempt be able to do it again. But, that would all be dealt with tomorrow. For now, he'd rather focus on his daughter.  
  
"Alright, Lily it's time for you to go to bed before you get me in trouble for letting you stay up." He said as he tucked her into her bed.  
  
"Okay Daddy," Lily said as she allowed her father tuck her in. "I had fun today Daddy."  
  
"Well, I did too angel face."  
  
"Could we do it again before I go back to school?"  
  
"Of course." Lily nodded but hesitantly bit her lip. He knew that meant that she had a question but for some reason wasn't asking it. That was unlike his daughter, she was usually very talkative. "Did you have something you wanted to ask me Lily?" He asked sitting down on her bed next to her.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Philip's eyes widened in surprise, "Of course I love you. How could I not; you're my special girl." He replied leaning down and kissing her cheek for good measure.  
  
"That's means you love Mommy too, right? Because you never say so, but you and Mommy always tell me that you love me."  
  
Once again surprised by her question he answered her anyway. "Yes, I love Mommy. Why are you asking, Lily? Did someone say something to you about Mommy and me?" He asked suspiciously wondering if one of his loving relatives had something inadvertently to Lily to make her question her parents love for one another.  
  
She shook her head empathetically. "No, no one said anything. It's just that you and Mommy are always kissing and stuff and Melissa says that's how Mommy's and Daddy's show their love. But, you and Mommy never say it and other mommies and daddies do. So why don't you and Mommy ever say it?"  
  
Philip didn't know what to tell her. How could he tell his daughter that while he always loved her mother, Chloe had never returned those feelings for him. Although, he'd suspected she had loved him when he'd been younger he didn't know about now. Sure he and Chloe had taken their relationship to another level physically but they'd yet to admit any other type of emotion in their relationship other than a mutual passion and caring for one another. But, love . as far as he'd been concerned the emotion was there however, he couldn't admit it not yet. Maybe never for the fear of being hurt by Chloe once again after admitting that he was in love with her. But, he had to tell her something and he would . the truth. "Sit up for a second Lily I want to show you something." As Lily moved to sit up he pulled a gold chain from under his shirt. Holding out his hand he placed the gold medallion he always wore around his neck in his palm. "You've seen me wear this necklace, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily replied as she leaned over to see the medallion in her father's hand.  
  
"I've this as long as I've had my tattoo. When I was younger and your Mom and I were dating I had this tree necklace made her to commemorate our special tree where I carved our initials in heart for her. But, when your Mom got sick she had to give me back the necklace. Once she got well I never got a chance to give it back to her so I made into this medallion so I could always wear it close to my heart to remind me of her even when we weren't together." The medallion one side had a tree on it with the same symbols on it as on his tattoo, they made up the bark of the tree. On the other side, there was and inscription with the words, "In pain there is love."  
  
Lily picked up the medallion and examined both sides of it. "These look like the symbols on your tattoo they mean love, trust, pain, and faith, right?" She questioned as she handed him back the medallion.  
  
"Yeah. I surprised you remember that." He tucked the medallion back in his shirt. "I had the necklace melted down into a medallion to remind me that no matter what happened in my life, I had loved someone and even if they weren't always there, the love was." Thinking that was too deep for his daughter he said nothing else. "Besides, if I didn't love your mother do you think you would be here?" He tapped her nose as she settled back into her bed giggling. "Now, enough with the psychological questions, off to bed with you." He rose from her bed and walked to the doorway. "Goodnight angel."  
  
"Night, Daddy." Philip flicked off the light and closed her door.  
  
Little did the father and daughter know their conversation hadn't been as private as they thought. A three party had witnessed the talk and now was left with something to think about on her own as she brushed her hair. "He loved me," she thought to herself as her husband entered the room and closed the door. "Even when I rejected him he loved me."  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you thinkStay tuned for Part Two . the last and final part of Bitter Vengeance. 


	12. It All Comes Together Part II

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of Bitter Vengeance and I hope that everyone likes it. I just wanted to thank everyone for all their feedback because I do actually read and I appreciate it always. Also I wanted to give special thanks to my beta reader, Rookez, you know who you are. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone has great holiday.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Part Two - It All Comes Together  
  
When Brady walked into his office the next morning, he surprised to see Belle at his desk. His sister seemed to be in the process of clearing it out. He had thought she would be at home with her husband and children definitely not at work and definitely not in his office.  
  
"Belle what are you doing here?"  
  
She glanced up from his desk. "I'm working Brady what does it look like?"  
  
"Yes, I can see that but what are you doing here - in my office?"  
  
Belle sat down on the desk putting the last of the files in the box. "Actually, Brady it's not your office. Not any longer. Didn't you hear the news there's new management." She gestured toward the door where his nameplate no longer resided.  
  
"What's going on? Why isn't my name on the door?" He asked walking back from the door where his name was supposed to be.  
  
Belle's expression remained innocent as she shrugged. "I have no idea. When I came in this morning I was told to report here and get this office ready for the new executive coming in for the position. You should take it up with the boss. I mean after all who would know better what's going on?" She replied watching as Brady stormed out the office without another word. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "He's on his way."  
  
  
  
Brady walked pass Stacy, his father's secretary, into his office. Or rather what used to be John Black's office. He barged into the office with Stacy at his heels. But, to his surprise, John wasn't behind the desk, Kate Roberts was.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Roberts I couldn't stop him, he just rushed straight pass me."  
  
"It's alright Stacy I'll see Mr. Black." Kate waited until Stacy left the office before returning to look upon Brady. "So Brady what can I do for you?" She inquired with a raised brow.  
  
"For starters you can tell me what the hell you're doing here? And just where is my father?"  
  
"Brady this is my office. As of yesterday morning I now own 50 percent of stock in this company-,"  
  
"What! That's impossible, you don't have the kind of money it takes to buy all those shares."  
  
"Well it's true Brady. You see I am a businesswoman of many means and when I want something I do everything in my power to make it happen. That means Brady that I have investors, people who back me with their money because they believe I am capable of doing exactly what it takes to make a company successful. I have work to do so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it." Kate settled back into her chair and promptly placed her glasses back on as she looked over her files ignoring that Brady was even there.  
  
Brady knew something was up; no one Salem would give Kate Roberts any money to back up one of her schemes. And that was exactly what he believed was going on, this was another one of Kate's schemes. So he'd play along long enough to find out what she was up to. "Okay then explain to me what Belle is doing in my office? She says she's clearing it out for some new executive."  
  
Kate peered up at Brady over the rim of her glasses. "Well, first of all it's no longer your office. Secondly, Belle is doing her job, which at the moment is clearing all of your junk out of the office. And after that she'll help me welcome the new Vice President of Basic Black."  
  
"What new Vice President, I'm the Vice President." He replied confused as to what was going on.  
  
Before Kate could respond to that her phone rang, she answered it, listened for a moment and then replied, "Yes, Stacy send them right in." Hanging up the phone she took off her glasses and stood up smoothing her skirt as she went. "Well, now there is no time like show time. So Brady I'm going to explain things to you quickly - you're fired. I expect you to have all of your things out of the office by close of business today. But, before you go I'd like you to meet your new replacement and the new CEO of Basic Black Industries soon to be Phoenix Enterprises." Kate gestured toward the doorway where Samantha Roberts and Alexandra Walker appeared.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, right? There's no way my father would allow a Dimera to take his company," the disbelief evident in his voice. "Besides, the three of you can't stand each other."  
  
"It's good to see you too Brady." Sami said smiling brightly as she entered the office with Lexie by her side. "Oh Kate did we miss you telling my dear step-brother his was fired. Darn!" She snapped her fingers in faux disappointment. "Ah well I'll just have to get over that." She took a seat in front of Kate's desk.  
  
"Well, Brady as you can see Kate, Sami, and I have some business to attend to. So if you'll gather your things and leave, it would be greatly appreciated." Lexie replied waving towards the door.  
  
"I'm not leaving until someone tells me what the hell is going on here?" Brady declared angrily as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Kate sighed as she went to her desk and pressed a button. "Stacy will please send for security." She requested.  
  
"Right away, Ms. Roberts."  
  
"What-what are you doing Kate?" Brady asked charging toward Kate to stop her from making the call.  
  
"Ahh good security, would you please escort Mr. Black from the premises and make sure that you receive any keys he possess to enter the building. His services will no longer be needed." Lexie ordered to the black-garbed Shawn.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Walker." Shawn walked toward Brady, grasped him by the arm and then pulled out of the door. Several minutes later Shawn returned, "Brady has been escorted off the premises and his keys have been collected. He won't be back. Will that be all?" He informed the three women.  
  
"Yes, Shawn, tell Belle that she is expected to report promptly to Sami tomorrow morning to begin her training." Kate added before dismissing the guy. He nodded and left once he was gone, Kate placed a phone call. "He should be on his way, now." * * * * *  
  
At the Kiriakis Mansion, Philip just replaced the phone on his desk as he looked up at his wife. "Everything is set, Brady's on his way." Philip said.  
  
Chloe nodded but it was clear her mind was elsewhere. "That's good then this will all be over soon." She replied not noticing Philip's concerned look.  
  
Philip frowned something was up with Chloe. "Are you okay?" He walked toward her and raised her chin so he could look into her eyes; they were troubled just as he had thought. "What's going on Chloe, what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked softly.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and turned away from him trying to remove herself from Philip's knowing gaze. "I'm fine Philip really. I'm - I'm just ready for all this to be over. Ready for us to move on."  
  
He dropped his hand. "Chloe, everything's not fine. I can tell that something's not right. So why not just tell me?"  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and opened them again. Things just had to be dealt with and that was that. She took a deep breath. "Last night, I was coming to say goodnight to Lily and . I heard you Philip . I heard you tell her about the tree necklace - your medallion." She turned around to face him as she confessed the secrets of her heart. "I knew then that I was playing a dangerous game with you, with your emotions and I can't do that anymore." The past couple of weeks, this month you've opened yourself up to me in more ways than I ever imagined except one. You never told me that you love me."  
  
Philip attempted to interrupt her, "Chloe I-,"  
  
She walked over to him and placed her fingers over his lips to stop him from speaking. "No Philip let me finish, please." He nodded in agreement not to speak and she removed her fingers from his lips. "For weeks, I'd been trying to figure out why you never admitted your love for me. Or even if you still loved me. And last night when I heard you tell Lily about your medallion I figured out why you hadn't said anything . because you don't want to be hurt or wonder if I could ever say the words back to you." She paused briefly to gather her courage to continue. "Your medallion says, "In pain, there is love," and I've had those words on my mind all day. Throughout our entire relationship everyone including myself always remembered the things you did that hurt me - the bet, the dance and even your date with Cynthia - but we always seemed to overlook the times you were hurt, by me. I never even knew until last night that I had the power to cause you pain, that I could hurt you. For a long time I used to think that the reason we kept breaking up and I got hurt was because you didn't love me enough." Philip clenched his jaw. "I know now that wasn't the reason. It's taken me fifteen years, having a child, your child and marrying you to figure it out but I finally did. A relationship won't survive if love comes from one side."  
  
"What are you trying to say Chloe?" He asked weary because he didn't want to be hopeful for nothing.  
  
Chloe looked up into his eyes and through caution to the wind as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What I'm trying to say Philip Kiriakis, my husband, love of my life, father of my child is that . I love you."  
  
Philip felt a burst of emotion and would have responded in kind if the door to his office hadn't slammed open and Brady Black walked in. "What the hell is going on Philip?"  
  
Philip turned from Chloe to look at Brady; his nephew had some incredibly bad timing. "Brady, what do you want?  
  
Brady looked from Chloe to Philip intently, realizing that he had inadvertently interrupted something. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Yes you are and I'd like to get back to it." Chloe replied walking to stand by her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you did." He declared crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Chloe sighed and took her arms from around Philip's waist to walk back to sit down on the edge of his desk, while Philip returned to sit in the chair behind his desk. "Brady I have no idea what you mean. I haven't done anything."  
  
"Stop lying. You know you had me fired -,"  
  
"I don't see how I could manage that considering that you don't even work at Titan. Correct me, if I'm wrong but don't you work for your father at Basic Black? I mean, obviously, I have no control over that company."  
  
Brady spoke through his clenched teeth. "That's a damn lie and you know it. My father sold his shares of the company to your mother. I have no idea how you're involved in this but I know you are."  
  
"Well, then if Kate's running Basic Black, I don't see how you can blame my husband for being fired. Obviously, you must have done something that Kate didn't like and she fired you for it. Your mistakes aren't Philip's fault." Chloe informed her ex-fiancé much to his dismay.  
  
"That's just it Chloe, Kate didn't bother to inform me as to why I was being fired. But, I think your husband might just know why, don't you Uncle Philip?" Brady replied nodding over to the man behind the desk.  
  
Philip answered with a shrug. "Well, it might have something to do with your criminal activities."  
  
"What criminal activities? Wait a minute she has both Lexie Walker and Sami working for her, both two known criminals so what difference would any alleged criminal activity I did have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well knowing my mother I'd say the fact that she knows about both Lexie and Sami's criminal activities she's not to bothered by them. But, now she knows nothing about yours."  
  
"I don't have a criminal record, let alone committed any crimes-,"  
  
"What about the money you stole from Titan and all the work you did to ensure that Shawn was caught red-handed? Now what about that?" Philip said as he leaned back in his chair with a wicked smile.  
  
Brady walked to the chair before Chloe and Philip and took a seat. Leaning back against the chair, he crossed his legs and clasped his hands in a flexed pyramid. "So, how did you figure it out?"  
  
Philip arched his blonde brow in surprised. "Are you admitting to doing it?"  
  
Brady shook his head. "Not on your life. I'm only wondering how you figured out Shawn didn't take all that money out of the accounts himself, hypothetically speaking of course. I mean especially since we -that is you and I - caught Shawn red-handed as you say and that you can't prove it even if it was true."  
  
"The codes, only four people have those codes and Shawn isn't one of them. So that only meant that he got them from someone who had them. And the only person to benefit from giving him the codes is you."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled broadly. "Ah, the codes. I wondered if Victor had given them out. I guess now I know. It's a real shame that you can't prove I actually gave them to Shawn. Besides that who would believe I would give him some codes so he could frame me - that makes no sense."  
  
"True, it would be hard to prove in a court of law. But, lucky for me and unlucky for you, you're not being tried in a court of law. You're being tried in the court of Kiriakis." Philip replied his blue eyes blazing with icy hue. Brady's arrogant smile disappeared.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means Brady, that you have been tried and found guilty of betrayal of the family." Chloe informed him.  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked frowning not getting it.  
  
"What it means Brady is that when you leave here today you will have nothing. You are no longer an employee at Basic Black, your dividend from Titan is frozen, and as of tomorrow morning you are going to be evicted from your loft and your car will be repossessed. You are going to willingly sign over any and all stock interests you hold at Titan including from your inheritance. Then, you will get up and the hell out of my house and hopefully Salem."  
  
Brady snorted arrogantly. "There is no way I am doing any of those things. I especially am not going to give you my stock options I got from Grandpa Vic. I earned-,"  
  
"You earned nothing. You are getting a gift Brady I suggest you take it. Everything you've ever got has be given to you on a silver platter, well not this time, you've gotten away with your lies for too long. It's caught up to you, now. So here are your only options - sign the contracts and you can walk out of here all of your money including what Victor left you or you can stay and my grandfather will systematically release all of your dirty secrets and you'll be ruined." Chloe told Brady as she rose and moved to stand by Philip.  
  
"Chloe," Brady tried to interrupt her but Chloe held her hand up to stop him.  
  
"No. Your lies have led my life for too long. But, not any longer, Brady. Now, I'm going to ask you one last time and then it won't matter because I'll allow Stefano to do whatever he wants to ruin you. So please, sign the contracts." She dropped a silver pen on the desk by contracts.  
  
Brady looked down at the pen and hesitantly picked it up. "I can't believe you're doing this to me, Chloe." He signed each of the contracts and then threw the pen back down on the desk as he rose to leave.  
  
"Tell me Brady, why did you do this when Victor would give you anything."  
  
At the doorway Brady paused and turned around. "For fifteen years, I was the model grandson, allowing Victor to shape me into what he wanted in an heir for Titan. Or so I thought until a year ago when he told me about his plans to bring Philip back to Salem to run Titan for him when he finally retired. All the years I wasted here do everything he wanted just so he could hand the company to you," the hatred was evident in his voice as he stared at Philip. "When you came back I would be forgotten like everything I had done was for nothing. So I devised a plan to steal money from the old fool right out from under his nose." He smiled grimly. "It was so easy just taking little bits of the money out and placing it into a separate account and then I decided I need a fall guy and Shawn . well he walked right into it. It was so perfect . everything fell right into place. Victor brought this onto himself for having two grandsons willing to do anything to please him and overlooking them. He brought this on himself." And with that he left. * * * * *  
  
"We need to talk," Philip said as he rose from his chair and pulled Chloe with him in front of the desk as he tipped her face up to his. "Before Brady came, you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"  
  
"I meant it Philip with all my heart."  
  
"I love -," Philip started only to be silenced as Chloe's hand came over his mouth.  
  
"No, Philip don't say it. I haven't earned the right to hear you say those words to me yet. And I don't want you to say again to me until I've earned them." She took her hand off his mouth, as the door to the office opened once again this time the interrupter was their daughter.  
  
"Oh I love you too Mommy and Daddy. And I did not break that window with the baseball 'cause I'm not allowed to play baseball in the house. I also did not break the clasp on Mommy's favorite necklace because I'm not allowed to play with her jewelry. I don't do things like that." Lily finished moving to stand before her parents with her brown eyes peering up at them innocently.  
  
"Liliana," her parents called out simultaneously.  
  
"What?" She replied moving to stand believe them. "I love you." She added smiling sweetly like the innocent child she wasn't. * * * * *  
  
Several weeks had passed since Brady's demise from Titan and Basic Black aka Phoenix Enterprises. And in that time a lot of things had changed with the Bradys, Titan, and Kiriakis'.  
  
Phoenix Enterprises, once known as Basic Black, was now run by Kate Roberts, finally giving her what she always wanted a company of her own. With Lexie on board as the CEO, in title only, Kate was the President and had full power to make any executive decisions. Her first official decision after firing Brady was to hire her daughter-in-law, Sami Brady Roberts as her Vice President. Sami and Lucas decided to move back to Salem enabling their son and daughter to get the chance meet Salem branch of their family. Over the years, Sami had learned the ropes of being an executive from her husband and mother-in-law. She was a true businesswoman who, like her mother-in-law, doing whatever was necessary to get her job done. So Kate knew she'd be the perfect choice for the Vice President of Basic Black. Lucas was also up in the ranks at Titan, as one of head executives in their London office. He transferred to Salem to take over the ranks there for Philip. He was now in charge of Salem branch of Titan Industries.  
  
As for Shawn and Belle, well they were much better off, and then they had been before. Although, both of their prior positions were demoted. For Belle, she worked under Sami, as her assistant, but for intents and purposes she was in training to one day take over Sami's position. Her new position gave her more responsibility but at the same time was learning experience that in a few years would allow her up in the ranks at Basic Black. All in all, although she had been demoted it was a more lucrative position for her. As for Shawn, since he was no longer employed by the Salem Police Department, Philip arranged for him to have a position right up his alley, a security detail at Basic Black. It was a demotion from his position as a Detective at Salem PD but he did make more money and had more flexible hours. And like Belle, he too could move up in the ranks to become head of security after a few years. All in all their punishments weren't that bad at all in comparison to Brady.  
  
Brady was given no mercy by either Philip or Chloe, he did exactly as he was told for fear that his lies would come back to haunt him. After he left the mansion he returned to his loft to find that Mimi served him an eviction notice as well as picked up any and all materials that had anything to do with Titan or Basic Black. He was given 24 hours to vacate the premises without his car, taking only the possessions he had left in his loft. His stock options for both Basic Black and Titan were gone. The only money he had available that was that in his bank account and his inheritance from Victor. Other than that he had nothing and was expected to make due with what he had. So Brady left Salem parts unknown and everyone was none the wiser for the real reason he left.  
  
As for Philip and Chloe, well their relationship continued to grow as Chloe shared more and more about herself allowing for a new relationship between them to develop, this relationship was one of love and affection for one another. They had talked it over and decided that because of Lily's education they would remain in New York throughout most of the year, allotting for trips Philip would have to make at his headquarters in Europe of course. And the rest of the year and any vacations would be spent at Philip's home in Crete. This was after Chloe's announcement that she didn't need to be based solely in New York for her career she could be anywhere. Ultimately deciding that they would not raise their daughter in Salem because of all the deceit and betrayal they had both experienced there. Liliana couldn't have been more excited; she really didn't care where they lived as long as they were all together as a family. So now, they were on their way to the airport to leave Salem for good when they decided to make one last stop .  
  
Philip left Chloe and Lily in the limo as he entered the mausoleum. He had a red rose that he placed on his father's plot. "Well, Dad, I've finished what I came here to do . keep the Kiriakis legacy alive and in fear. Our plans-your plans are complete Stefano is in his rightful place at the helm of the Dimera clan making the Brady's lives miserable, yet again." He snorted with laughter. "I guess that's what's you wanted. I came back to Salem do you what you asked of me to catch the extortionist and make them pay and I have. But, the one thing I can't for you is stay here in Salem."  
  
"I kept trying to figure out why you wanted me back here. It's because you wanted me to face my past and let it go. But, as you know you can't always let the past go sometimes you have to face it and all the demons it brings. I've faced my demons and now I'm ready to move on and that means leaving Salem. This isn't the place for me, Dad, it never has been. I needed to come here and figure that out for myself. So, now I'm leaving here with my wife and daughter both of whom love me. Thank you for giving me the chance to finally have that family I always wanted but could never have."  
  
"Daddy," Lily called out somewhere outside the mausoleum.  
  
"Goodbye Dad." Philip said softly as he rose and headed out of the mausoleum to find his family. He picked Lily up on the way and headed to Chloe standing the limo.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Chloe asked as soon as he reached the limo.  
  
Philip looked back at the mausoleum to the smiling face of his daughter then to his wife, Chloe. "Yeah, I'm ready. More than ready, let's go." Philip said as smiled down at his wife and took her hand as together the small family of three climbed back in to the limo and headed to the airport to leave Salem once and for all. As the last of the Kiriakis dynasty, left Salem to head off for a better horizon, a better future. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue . 2 years later  
  
***Opera Life***  
  
OPERA Diva Chloe Wesley Kiriakis announced that after a successful reign of twelve years as New York's hottest operatic performer that she is taking a three-year hiatus to be with her family. She was been married to billionaire owner and CEO of Titan Industries for two years, Philip Kiriakis. The couple recently celebrated the birth of their second child Tristian Nikos, with their nine-year-old daughter Liliana Jade. After her current run with "Romeo and Juilet," is complete Kiriakis will begin her hiatus from the opera world.  
  
***Opera Life***  
  
Somewhere in the midst of a dream world a babies' cry interrupted sleep.  
  
"Tristian, it's time for his feeding." Chloe said as she rolled away from him.  
  
Philip sighed as he rolled onto his side and looked at the alarm clock by his bed, it read 2:00 AM. "I'll get him go back to sleep."  
  
"Mmm okay." Chloe replied and promptly went back to sleep.  
  
He slid out of the bed, pulled on his pants and went to Tristian's room to pick up the hungry two-month old child. Leaning over the crib his gently lifted the baby up into his arms and immediately the soft cries turned into mews. "That's my boy, it's just you and me tonight. And unfortunately, I don't have the proper equipment to feed you just yet, so after we change your diaper we'll get you all dry and ready for your bottle." He told the baby as he swiftly changed the wet diaper into a dry one. After two months, of diaper changing he considered himself a pro forgetting of course his first attempt at changing the diaper had left him wet. Picking up the small child once again he headed towards the door.  
  
To his surprise, when he started to head for the kitchen for a warm bottle he found that Lily awaited him. "What are you doing up, Lily?" He asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Well, I figured that you would probably get Nicky and would need a bottle so I warmed one for you." She handed him the warm bottle, which was just the right temperature after he tested it on his wrist. "You know Daddy, I could feed Tristian for you and then you can go back to sleep. I mean you only got home a couple of hours ago and you haven't really slept all that much."  
  
"I don't mind feeding him, I missed it while I was gone." She nodded and sat down next to him a chair as he settled back into an antique rocking chair and gave Tristian the warmed bottle. As he fed the baby he glanced up at Lily again, her focus was all on Tristian, her beloved baby brother. She had grown up a lot over the last couple of years. At nine and a half years old she was already starting to resemble her mother. Her once brown hair had lightened over the years to become a golden light brown; it fell past her shoulders now to the middle of her back. He knew just from looking at her that one day she would grow to be as beautiful as her mother was if not more so than her mother.  
  
"Dad," she called out this time her returning his blue-eyed gaze with her own brown one. Smiling, "Are you sure you don't want me to feed him so you can go back to sleep?" She questioned again glancing down at his lap where he held Tristian. The bottle had apparently escaped the baby's mouth and his face had begun to frown up in the process of beginning to cry.  
  
Philip slid the bottle back into the baby's mouth and listened for the suckling at the teat. The baby's blue eyes stared back at him then happy to once again be feeding. Like his father baby Tristian had blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone had told him that Tristian looked exactly as he did when he was a baby. But, for some reason he couldn't see it. All he could see in baby Tristian was Chloe. "Are you sure you want to feed him? He might get fussy you know."  
  
She nodded holding out her arms to take the baby. Philip stood up and gently gave the baby to his older sister. After making sure she had a good hold on Tristian he helped her move into the rocking chair and kissed her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I mean I could be here to burp him-,"  
  
"Dad, relax, me and Nicky are old buddies, and I can burp him. So you should just go back to bed. And don't worry about getting Tristian's next feeding I'll do it." She replied glancing up from the feeding baby to look at her father. "Really Dad I did this while you were gone so just go back to bed I can handle everything." And with that Lily returned her attention to her baby brother promptly dismissing her father. * * * * *  
  
As Philip returned to his bed Chloe awaited him and turned toward him the minute he got into the bed.  
  
"Got your feeding privileges revoked, right?"  
  
"Yeah she basically just kept telling me I looked tired and relieved me from feeding Tristian."  
  
"I figured as much, she revoked my privileges already as well. Lily is certainly becoming a mother hen with her brother."  
  
"Well, that's not surprising. You know she told my mother that after awaiting almost ten years on getting her brother she's not going to miss a thing with him." Philip sighed and settled back in the bed closing his eyes.  
  
"Next thing, you know she be taking over all of his feedings." Chloe laughed snuggling back next to Philip's chest. And promptly fell asleep with her husband. As the Kiriakis family went to sleep, Philip went to sleep aware that he was no longer alone in this world. He finally had the family he'd always wanted who loved and cared for him no matter what.  
  
The End . for now. (  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
